


MAMA

by A_to_B_and_C



Series: EXOVERSE [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: And Chanyeol too, Baekhyun deserves only love, Happy Ending, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Space station like setting, how do i even tag this?, non descriptive past abuse, non famous AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_to_B_and_C/pseuds/A_to_B_and_C
Summary: Unexpected mission and tasks weren't frequent in Chanyeol's monotone life.Especially when they mentioned a "Gatekeeper" and "discrepancies" in Exo Station.And not when Chanyeol was asking questions about how much he was doing right in following what others thought it was right for him...
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: EXOVERSE [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658077
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	MAMA

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of EXOverse, but as all its parts, it can be read separately.  
> Still written few years ago and just reread looking for mistakes and typos.  
> Almost no modification on what I wrote before.  
> Hope you will like this!

In 3025 there were really few things one couldn't do with technology, apps, super smart computers and interphones.

Park Chanyeol was pretty well inserted in that society.

Well built, smart, with a government job and lot of responsibilities to take care of.

All his friends were almost the same, having smart lives, smart works and smart attitudes.

That night, however, he couldn’t quite feel _right_ while sitting in front of the big window of his favorite club, all brilliant fluorescent lights and electronic background music, with one of his best friends, Kyungsoo.

The man, much shorter than Chanyeol, was equally handsome.

His face was rounded, his hair black compared with Chanyeol’s ash gray, his eyes expressive, but his selling point was surely his heart shaped mouth.

"I'm glad you finally managed to find time to go out a bit, Mr. Government Employee" he said eyeing Chanyeol who laughed sadly.

Recently, he stayed confined in his office all day, even if it wasn't exactly what Chanyeol planned when he decided to pursue his military carrier.

Not that he had defined expectations about his own carrier.

He decided for it because it was in Park family’s genes and because his AI suggested him that as the best choice.

"Actually, I would rather be sitting here and drinking with you every night instead of pampering every single higher rank officer and being treated as a doormat" explained flatly, shaking his head and downing another sip of his drink.

Usually he wouldn't be so beaten by the world, usually he would smile and wave off Kyungsoo's comments with a hand, happiness showing through every single pore of his skin, but that particular night he felt like he was somehow _off_.

He couldn't quite put a definition at this _being off,_ but the feeling was exactly that.

Kyungsoo looked at him interested by his reaction but he didn't have the time to investigate it any further, hearing Chanyeol's phone ringing.

The tall man sighed deeply when he saw the number, replying immediately.

"Here is Officer Park. How can I help you, Minister Lee?" asked with strict voice.

Minister Lee was one of the higher rank in the military system of Exo Station and a direct call from him didn't mean anything good.

Not so late in the evening and not directly to Chanyeol instead of some other higher ranks or one of his superiors.

"Officer Park, there's a serious matter I want to discuss with you" he started without even greetings or opening sentences.

Chanyeol blinked slightly, wondering what kind of serious matter would be.

"And this couldn't wait until tomorrow, I suppose..." murmured tentatively, hoping he would have more time to sleep that night.

"Would I have called you if it wasn't urgent?" Minister Lee replied immediately and Chanyeol sighed once again.

"I'll be there in thirty minutes, Sir" he concluded but Minster Lee wasn't so flexible on the time.

"I'll give you fifteen" he said, ending the call, again with no greetings.

Chanyeol forced a smile towards Kyungsoo.

Sometimes he really thought something was wrong with him. He should have been happy about his life and about being chosen for that role, but inexplicably he wasn't at all.

Everything felt fake and he was striving to find another way to do things.

Another way to live his own life.

"It seems we have to delay our meeting for another time" he stated, sitting up and taking his tablet with him.

"Really? He couldn't wait until tomorrow?" Kyungsoo asked concerned for his friend, but Chanyeol shook his head, smiling.

"Thanks for your time, Soo. See you around" he ended and the other nodded.

"Don't work too much, Yeol!" he shouted when Chanyeol was almost outside the building.

Chanyeol wanted to go home, have a shower, maybe also seeing something to distract his mind, drink something good _alone_ and then finally die in his bed.

But it seems that God, Fate or maybe some other metaphysical entities were against him that night.

He went back to work and took directly the elevator to go to Minister Lee's office, being there in less than two minutes.

The office was white. Everything was white and aseptic, almost impersonal.

Every single office in the Government Palace was the same.

Actually, every place in Exo Station was white and silver, absolutely aseptic, including house, offices, hospitals, everything.

The only things that were different were pubs or clubs which however all had the same music and same lights.

Minister Lee was waiting for him and after a few greetings, he went straight to the point.

"Officer Park, we're expecting some problems with the Station. Exo Station was built so much time ago and we have little to no knowledge about it. We thought that in the archives there would be something to help us wondering what the actual problem is, but unfortunately there is nothing in there. I had the best technicians working on this, but nothing was found" he explained, sending to Chanyeol's tablet a folder with all the researches made by the moment.

Chanyeol read hastily through them, looking for something that could be useful but didn't find anything.

He raised his eyes from the device, staring at Minister Lee.

_What could I do when all the technicians failed?_ \- he asked himself and he was about to ask the same thing to Minister Lee, but the other spoke once again.

"What I want from you, Officer Park, is that you find the only exception we have in this world" he said gaining a relatively perplexed stare from Chanyeol.

"Sir, I think I'm not following..." he started but Minister Lee was already giving him a yellow envelope.

Chanyeol was beyond astonished.

He could undeniably say that never in his life he saw that item if not in a photo, let alone having one in his hands.

Paper wasn’t used from ages, being a rare material, almost unfindable on Exo Station.

"Is this..." he started again but Minster Lee was already speaking again, supplying immediately to his thoughts.

"It's exactly what it seems, Officer Park. Please open it only in your home and then hide it somewhere. No one should find it. You should value it more than your own life" he said speaking more softly than before, as if he was afraid of something.

Chanyeol wasn't sure what the matter was, but he was certain that it seemed to be more important than what he originally thought.

He nodded slowly before asking what he had to do after he read and hide it.

Minister Lee went silent for a moment, looking meaningfully in Chanyeol's eyes.

Chanyeol was sure that Minister Lee wasn't simply looking for the right words, he was contemplating if he could really trust Chanyeol or not.

In the end he spoke.

"Find Mr. Byun". Was the only thing he said, before fretting him to leave and making sure that everything would be clear once Chanyeol read the files in the envelope.

Chanyeol nodded, bowing deeply and going finally home.

Once he was there, he threw his jacket on the white couch and the house AI was already scolding him for leaving his stuff around the house.

He cursed softly under his breath and picked up the jacket putting it in the closet.

He changed in something more comfortable and then sat on the sofa, disabling momentarily the AI and opening the envelope that Minster Lee gave him.

Inside there were real white paper sheets, with black words scribbled on it.

Much to Chanyeol's surprise, it was entirely handwritten.

Who in the world would write something by hand when everything was so simple and easy with laptop, tablets and phones?

It was a bit hard to understand everything written in there but somehow it seemed to be a prophecy of some sort.

It said that some time in the future, culture and feelings would be completely lost and only old antics and knowledge could save Exo Station and, more generally, human race.

Chanyeol was already laughing at this idiocy, wondering why Minster Lee was so serious about it, when at the end of the writings he spotted a familiar name.

_Byun, Old Library Gatekeeper_.

Didn't Minster Lee tell him to find Mr. Byun?

What in the world was going on?

The only other thing that there was written, was a single sentence.

_When the sun goes down and in the Station everything seems to be preparing for nightfall, find the light in the darkest place and you will find the entry_.

Chanyeol was more confused than ever.

His life was smooth since he was a child.

No problems, no mistakes, no faltering, nothing.

He didn't even have to think if he would enter the Government.

His AI knew it was the best for him and he went with it.

His life was perfect, without any questions.

So why, now of every moment, when he found difficult to accept what was going on in his life, he found himself facing something so unknown?

And why Minster Lee chose him between a thousand of valuable officers?

He hid the envelope as promised but called directly an acquaintance of him.

Kim Jongin was an history teacher and _everything old_ expert, as Chanyeol liked to call him.

"Chanyeol, it's a pleasure to hear from you. Do you need something?" he asked in the same moment he replied at the call.

Chanyeol laughed.

"Is it so obvious that I'm calling you for a favor?" he asked slightly tilting his head back, resting it on the top of the couch and closing his eyes.

He felt extremely tired and the only thing he wanted was sleep.

"Usually no, but tonight my Chanyeol's senses were tingling" Jongin explained and Chanyeol wondered what exactly _Chanyeol's senses_ were and what it meant that they were _tingling_.

However, he didn't bother asking or what else, he just asked him if he knew something about an "Old Library" in Exo Station.

Jongin was perplexed at the question and he went silent for at least a minute.

Chanyeol was about to tell him that if he didn't know anything it was okay too and it was just a generic question, when the man started speaking.

"I don't know where you heard that name or what you're looking for, Chanyeol, but let me tell you one thing: don't go asking this question around. Some things have to be hidden and they have to remain in the dark" he told him, his voice no more than a breathing.

Chanyeol's eyebrows perched slightly and he was already elaborating this answer in his head.

Jongin clearly knew something.

But why he didn't want to share the knowledge with Chanyeol?

Usually Jongin were pretty much talkative and liked to share the knowledge with others.

Why he wasn't in regard of this Old Library?

What exactly was it? And why everyone talked about it like it was something mysterious?

"Jongin, with all the respect, I'm not asking just out of curiosity" he precised, voice falling off tone.

It was like a secret talk between friends, not a Government Employee and an History Teacher.

Jongin waited a bit before talking again.

"There's just some voices going on about the Library. Nobody knows exactly where or who. The only thing I know is that the entrance appears only by night somewhere near the market in Milky Way Street" he started and Chanyeol smiled a bit.

Maybe he wasn't so bad at convincing people to talk to him about something so _secret_.

"So, near the market when the sun sets?" he asked lightly as if it wasn't important.

"Sun sets it's a bit poetic, it's only at night" he corrected him, but Chanyeol knew that he was right.

The paper told sunset, and sunset it would be.

After he thanked Jongin, he wrote an email to Minster Lee telling him that he was working at the case and he would let him know if he had any news.

The reply was immediate.

_Officer Park, maybe you misunderstood my order. That will be your only work for the moment, you better move and find what you're looking for. Your direct superior is already informed of everything. Don't disappoint us._

Chanyeol sighed again for the nth time that day.

It was already nighttime, and it wasn’t the greatest idea exiting, so he decided to shower and to finally sleep.

It seemed ages since he could lay down and think about nothing in particular.

The only thing he missed, was someone with him.

Despite having accepted the work and the house that his AI suggested him, Chanyeol always refused accepting "love interests" suggested by his AI.

He didn't know exactly why but he wasn't so keen on letting someone ( _something?_ ) choosing his love life.

Not when every single of the person chosen weren't nowhere near the idea Chanyeol had about love.

He wanted to find The One. Not _just one_.

So, he pledged to remain alone with his work until he would have found his love.

His family and friends weren't so supportive, calling him a false romantic and hypocrite, but Chanyeol didn't have the time neither for himself those days, surely he didn't have for another person.

Without even noticing, he fell asleep.

Next day was almost the same.

Chanyeol changed in his formal clothes and had breakfast before realizing that he didn't have to go to work but looking for something maybe nonexistent and sounding like fairy tales as an Old Library.

He changed back to something more practical, even though it was ages since he didn't have to put a shirt on, and he was a bit troubled by the not so wide choice of non-shirt attire.

He went out with the idea of exploring a bit the Milky-way Street Market.

It was a while since he hasn’t left home for non-working purposes, so he felt a bit strange walking around the market, feeling like a tourist among different races and languages, smells and sounds.

Milky-way Street Market was different from all the other markets in Exo Station.

Everyday people from across the galaxy came to sell the most various and unexpected things, coming from who knows where.

Chanyeol adored that place when he was younger but with the coming age, he became almost scared of it, always expecting some danger incoming or terrorist attacks.

Unfortunately, Exo Station weren't so peaceful those days.

It was one of the biggest intergalactic stations in the universe and it was frequently subject of attacks from various planets or races who wanted something or didn't agree with some treatments.

That day wasn't any different.

Chanyeol didn't managed to relax and enjoy the market as he would like because he was too alarmed, constantly waiting for something bad to happen.

He stayed there till the sun started to set and he was finally able to look around better for "the entrance".

He didn't even know what he was looking for, but during the day he find some places that were particularly secluded and, also during daylight hours, they seemed to be completely in the darkness.

He walked around a bit, looking for something when he finally saw it.

More than _saw_ , he _felt_ it.

It seemed like the door was calling for him.

In one of the dark spots he found before, there were a small light contouring what it could be a door.

Chanyeol approached it and he slightly pushed it, thinking it wouldn't open.

Instead the door became more brilliant and opened quietly, without a sound.

He didn't know if it was the right place or no, but he was there and wanted to go all the way to it.

Once he was inside, the door closed immediately behind him, leaving him in a huge room completely immersed in penumbra.

Lights filtrated gently from windows that Chanyeol couldn't see but were sufficient to decipher where he was.

It was the hugest, oldest, smelliest library he had ever seen.

Not that Chanyeol actually _had seen_ a library in his whole life (except in old files about Earth), but he never imagined it to be a place like that.

He was approaching a bookshelf, hand reaching for the cover of a book, when a voice came from somewhere opposite the door used by Chanyeol.

"Don't. You're filthy and the books are delicate" the voice said and Chanyeol thought it was somehow sweet even if it was scolding him.

From across the room a little figure came out, observing Chanyeol like he was an alien or an intruder.

The man, approximately of the same age as Chanyeol, was much shorter than him and somehow it seems he was made of light.

His carnation was almost pearly in perfect contrast with his black hair and clear eyes.

"What do you want?" he asked without any other greetings or presentation.

"I'm looking for someone, maybe you can help me" Chanyeol replied tentatively, trying a pacific contact with the man.

They stared at each other for a while before Chanyeol decided to speak again, since the man wasn't saying anything back.

"I'm looking for the Old Library Gatekeeper, Mr. Byun" he inquired, and the man flinched a little before crossing his arms in front of him.

"This is not the right place. Go away" he finally said but Chanyeol shook his head.

"To me this seems to be the exact place, Mr...?" he asked and the man sighed deeply.

"Baekhyun. And you are?" the voice came out softer than before and also his stare seemed to be softer.

"Only Baekhyun? You don't have a last name? By the way, I'm Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol" he said trying to be as friendly as possible, tactics that usually worked just fine with everyone.

But Baekhyun seemed to be different.

The diffident stare was still there, and he didn't move of an inch.

It was like he was scared of something and expecting Chanyeol to pull out a gun or something like that to shot him.

"Park. Like High Officer Park?" Baekhyun asked and Chanyeol laughed.

"That was my grand grand father, but yes, that Park family" he answered honestly.

In his family, everyone men or women served in the military offices for Exo Station.

From ages.

"So, you're an officer too, seeing how this society goes" Baekhyun commented, smirking slightly and Chanyeol found himself thinking it was fascinating.

Somehow Baekhyun made something stir inside Chanyeol.

Maybe his voice tone or his appearance.

Chanyeol didn't exactly know what, but he didn't dislike the man at all.

"It was my choice, not the society one" he commented roughly, and this time was Baekhyun's turn to laugh.

The sound was pristine and brilliant, almost as his appearance and Chanyeol had to force himself to think straight into what he came for.

"Sure, sure. This still doesn't explain why you are here. Mr. Byun is not here anymore so you can go home whenever you want" he added and Chanyeol stared at him defeated.

"Will he come back?" he asked still a bit of hope but when Baekhyun shook his head, Chanyeol sighed frustrated.

How he was supposed to do without the help of this unfindable Mr. Byun?

What he had to say to Minister Lee?

"Why are you looking for Mr. Byun?" Baekhyun asked him once again and Chanyeol sighed again.

"Top secret" he murmured and Baekhyun laughed again.

"I cannot decide if you're super stupid or you're just faking it" he added then and Chanyeol stared at him, rage slightly coming to his nerves.

"How dare you...?" he started but Baekhyun smiled beautifully, almost making stop the breath in Chanyeol’s throat.

"I could be the only one who can help you finding him. Are you sure your information is still top secret?" he asked and Chanyeol wasn't sure if he had the authorization to speak about the matter but there weren't other options.

He passed his hands through his hair and sighed again.

"There is something wrong with Exo Station and it seems that the only one that can help us finding out what is better to do is this Mr. Byun" he said shortly and Baekhyun nodded slowly.

There was a silence between them and then Baekhyun spoke again.

"Not a single chance I tell you something. Exo Station is way older than Mr. Byun, how can he know something about it?" he asked directly to Chanyeol and waiting for his reply.

The thing was that Chanyeol didn't how to reply.

Because he didn't even know what the man was talking about.

He didn't even know about the origin of Exo Station in precise details.

Or neither who in the world was this Mr. Byun.

Chanyeol realized too late that he didn't know a single thing of nothing.

"I found the papers Mr. Byun wrote about a prophecy..." he started trying to sound convincing with the few information that he had but Baekhyun shook his head again.

"Whatever you're looking for, Park, is not here. Go away" he said slowly, turning his shoulders to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol had to think faster if he would like to have a chance to know something more.

It was a _now or never_ situation and Chanyeol didn't think twice before grabbing Baekhyun's hand.

"Please, wait" he asked him, his voice barely audible also in the silence of the Library.

Baekhyun's hand was colder than he expected and much slender and little than his.

It was just a few seconds touch because Baekhyun retreated the hand immediately, like he was burnt by the touch.

"Don't. It's no good to touch like this someone you just met" he said smiling lightly even if in his eyes there was clearly worry and concern.

And fear maybe, but Chanyeol couldn’t tell exactly.

Chanyeol shook his head, still having the feeling of Baekhyun's hand in his.

"Sorry, it's just I really need to find out who is this Mr. Byun and what is possible to do for Exo Station" he started and Baekhyun sighed deeply.

"And once you will find out about him and this matter, what will you do? Just go to your higher rank and spilling everything so that for another few centuries it will be the same? No, sorry, I won't share something so important with a government dog" he said, his voice firm but defeated as if everything would already have been decided.

As if it already happened in the past.

Chanyeol was taken aback by his words and attitude but couldn’t simply ignore the fact that he was on a mission and he had to find answers.

"Baekhyun, it won't be the same. I'm not the same person who maybe disappointed you or Mr. Byun in the past. Once I find out what exactly is happening, I'll be sure to do something about it" Chanyeol explained also ignoring the fact that Baekhyun just defined him as a _government dog_.

They stared at each other for a few moments more but then Baekhyun shook his head again.

"It's better if you go away, Officer Park. You won't have anything from me. Not when you don't know a thing about what it means to know the past of this station, of his government and the military system. Maybe I'll answer you when you make the right questions" he explained, slightly pushing Chanyeol towards the same door he came from.

It didn't seem but Baekhyun was quite strong and he convinced Chanyeol to leave.

"I'll be back with the right questions" he said before exiting the door and finding himself in the market once again. The time was like _frozen_ , twisted, slowing down when he entered the Library.

How it can be possible?

Chanyeol checked the time once again for being double sure but it was exactly the same hour as before.

He went home defeated and with the impression that nothing was making any sense.

Once he reached home, he sat on the sofa staring blankly at the ceiling.

Who could answer Chanyeol questions?

And why would he have to investigate in Exo Station history or the government?

Maybe Jongin could help him once again?

He pulled out his phone from his pocket and called directly the man, who replied almost immediately.

"Twice is too much. Still questions on the library?" he asked after the much-appreciated greetings.

Chanyeol mumbled shortly.

"More about Exo Station, actually" he said slowly, waiting for his friend to be surprised and then excited about their history, starting to tell him everything he knew about the Station.

Leaving aside what he already knew, Chanyeol got to know also some important matters.

First of all, Exo Station was already built when human race arrived and started populating it with other races too.

Second, nobody actually went to the core of Exo Station nor did know exactly what nourished Exo Station making it able to live, grow and shapeshift.

Third, Government had always been pretty secretive about whatever concerned Exo Station and his technology.

Last but not least, there were some families in higher rank of the military system that were, in the past as in the present moment, more influential than others and one was surely Park Family.

Chanyeol didn't know about all of these things, especially his family being one of the most influential in Exo Station.

He always thought about themselves as rich people who lived a great life, but not also politically influent.

When he expressed his disbelief in these matters, Jongin laughed.

"You never asked and nobody felt the need to tell you" he simply pointed out and Chanyeol couldn't even argue because he knew it was true.

As also Baekhyun told him, he never asked the right questions.

"So, I suggest you that if you truly want to know more about Exo Station, you start asking your family" he ended leaving Chanyeol completely drain.

Why in the world his family never told him something about it?

And why he didn't even consider asking them?

He exchanged some more words with Jongin and then he decided to call his father.

He was like months since he called him and, well, asking him out of the blue if he knew something about Exo Station history wasn't the best idea for calling back.

But curiosity got the cat, as they say.

So Chanyeol decided to call and ask.

His father wasn't so happy about knowing that Chanyeol still hasn't got a partner and that he called just for asking about " _trivial things about their Station_ ".

When Chanyeol insisted, his father decided to share something and this was far beyond what Chanyeol expected.

His father told him that Exo Station was something that _God_ gave them. Something they had to protect from whichever things wanted to destroy it.

That the equilibrium that formed in all those years must be preserved at any cost.

He also added that there are no prophecies or heretical ideas as its decline or decay.

Finally, he told him not to trust what the gatekeeper told him about.

What left Chanyeol dumbfounded wasn't the fact that his father knew about Old Library Gatekeeper, but that he knew his full name.

Mr. Byun's name was _Baekhyun_.

But it couldn't be that the same Baekhyun that Chanyeol met that day was the same his father was speaking of.

He had to speak once again with Baekhyun.

Maybe the name was passed on from parents to child, or from master to disciples.

But Chanyeol thought once again at the fact that time had passed so strangely when he was staying in the old Library with Baekhyun.

Maybe he was still the same because he stayed in there always?

A lot of questions were passing through his heads and he started feeling sick.

He thanked his father for the advice and promised to call back soon before closing the call.

He felt tired and heavy, so he decided to sleep on the couch without even considering reaching for his bed.

The next day, Chanyeol was more determined than ever to meet again with Baekhyun and went straight to the market preparing himself for the long wait until sunset.

He was waiting in the corner of the plaza when he recognized the small figure as if he had seen it for ages.

Baekhyun was shopping for some kind of food (they seemed to be Earth oranges?).

He approached him from behind and spoke up once he was near.

"We see again" he smiled brightly and Baekhyun was a bit startled before watching him perplexed.

"Are you stalking me, Park? If yes, I let you know that it's against intergalactic laws" he spoke, eyeing also some Earth strawberries.

"Well, also lying is against a lot of laws, Baekhyun. Or should I say Mr. Byun?" he added picking up an Earth apple from the stand and turning it in his hands.

Baekhyun didn't even flinch before taking the apple from Chanyeol's hand.

"It seems you studied a bit at home. Good boy" he added, handling his purchase to the merchant, waiting for the bill.

He paid and, with his bag full of things of every sort, started strolling down the street followed by Chanyeol.

"Do you need a help?" he asked towards Baekhyun, not having any difficulties matching their paces together.

Baekhyun stared at him blankly.

"Honestly, Park, what do you want?" he asked without even consider stopping his walk but going towards a different direction respect to the Library.

"Where are we going?" Chanyeol said without putting any interest in Baekhyun's questions.

"I don't know where you're going, but I'm going home" he replied slightly tilting his head toward an imprecise direction.

"Home? You don't live in the Library?" Chanyeol enquired and Baekhyun stared at him once again before laughing lively.

"Park, seriously, do you live in your office?" he pointed out and Chanyeol shook his head.

"So, don't make stupid questions" Baekhyun ended, stopping in front of an automatic door of a light brown house.

The inside - thought Chanyeol - would be white as everything else.

"By the way you don't need to call me with the last name. Chanyeol is fine" he added and Baekhyun stared perplexed before flinching his head towards the door.

"Fine, _Chanyeol_ , may I listen to your new questions in front of a cup of coffee or do you want to stay here?" he asked, emphasizing on his name and never, _never_ Chanyeol thought his name would sound so good on the lips of another person.

"Coffee? You mean that high caffeine drinks that taste like petrol?" he asked slightly disgusted and Baekhyun smacked him lightly on the arm.

"Excuse you! I don't know what you drink but my coffee is the best here in town" he answered proudly and Chanyeol was already smiling, accepting the shorter’s offer.

Baekhyun's house was completely different from what Chanyeol expected.

It was light blue and beige and, on the walls, there were bookshelves, wallpapers and other odd things that Chanyeol didn't even know what exactly they were.

But what was more surprising, if not the small kitchenette, was the presence of a piano.

A real, black wooden frame piano.

"You know how to play piano?" he asked and Baekhyun laughed, showing again his beautiful smile.

"No, it's there just for show and for impressing idiots like you" he said without adding anything else and moving to the kitchen.

"You're a man full of surprises, Baekhyun" Chanyeol said, without stopping smiling.

Baekhyun coughed a little but then shook his head.

"You don't even know a thing about me, Mr. Officer. Don't judge me on what you see" he added moving to prepare the coffee.

Chanyeol went near him, watching him making real coffee not the strange powder things he was used to.

Chanyeol noticed how slender were Baekhyun's fingers and couldn't stop staring at them, enthralled.

"So, no more questions? You lost your words, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun asked lightly to him, finally pouring the coffee into two cups which seemed to come straight from the twentieth century.

As he handed it to Chanyeol, their fingers slightly brushed and Chanyeol felt the heat coming to his face, tinting his cheeks red.

Why in the world Baekhyun was giving him that sensations, like they knew since forever and Chanyeol was weirdly attracted by him.

He brought the cup to his lips before listening to Baekhyun's warning about it being too hot.

"Ouch" he said pulling it immediately off his lips, but Baekhyun was already checking the damages, fingers slightly brushing on Chanyeol's lips.

The contact was brief but sent shivers down Chanyeol’s spine.

Chanyeol put some distance between him and the shorter man, claiming it was too hot in that house and maybe it was caused by the coffee.

Baekhyun tilted his head wondering if everything was okay with the taller, but then he smiled softly, eyes becoming small crescent.

"Maybe you're just clumsy. You're not so smart for being an officer" he commented, sitting at the table and signing Chanyeol to do the same.

He sat in front of him, watching him sipping slowly his coffee.

"You didn't answer me regarding the piano" he stated and Baekhyun smiled gently.

"I thought you were joking. But yes, I play it sometimes" replied and his voice dropped almost imperceptibly.

The tone was almost strained.

Like he didn't want to talk about it.

"Don't you like it?" Chanyeol asked immediately, the real reason why he came there already forgotten and real interest pouring in his words.

Baekhyun watched him trying to understand the meaning behind his question, but then he simply turned to the piano, revealing the keys and slowly caressing them.

Chanyeol was about to ask something when Baekhyun closed his eyes and started playing something.

Chanyeol recognized _Moonlight Sonata_ , but it was completely different from what he heard in the morning when he selected the Classical Music Channel.

Baekhyun's _Moonlight Sonata_ was sad and heart breaking. It was like thunder and in the next instant like small rain drops on leaves.

When Baekhyun finished, they both stared at each other before Chanyeol noticed a strange expression of Baekhyun's face.

Before he could even realize it, Baekhyun fingers were on his face, wiping away tears he didn't know he was crying.

"Sorry" Baekhyun said tentatively without actually knowing if it was the case of apologizing.

Chanyeol shook his head before wiping them away with the hem of his jacket.

"It was beautiful, Baekhyun. Why don't you play professionally or something like that?" he asked and the guy in front of him laughed sarcastically.

"It should be so easy being whatever you want to be. Acting on a whim and expressing yourself as you please" he commented, sitting up and going to fetch other coffee.

Chanyeol wanted to ask more but Baekhyun seemed to be out of time or patience.

In the immediate moment later, his voice was cold as it was the day before.

"If you don't have anything important to ask then you can go home" he said hastily, covering the keys of the piano and drinking in one go all the coffee remained in his cup.

"Actually, I'm here for the same reason as yesterday and you know it" he objected Chanyeol still unable to forget the sensation of Baekhyun's fingers on his cheeks.

Baekhyun sighed.

"You still don't know anything, Chanyeol. You shouldn't be asking things you don't know about. It can be dangerous" he breathed, running his finger through his hair.

He seemed more stressed out than the day before and Chanyeol didn't need to watch closely to know that Baekhyun hadn't slept much in days or maybe weeks.

"If you explain to me, then maybe..." he started but Baekhyun flashed him a stare that could kill.

"Don't even start, Park. Don't test me nor my patience. I've no obligation toward you or the government. I live in Exo Station as an outcast and this is exactly what I want to be. I don't need your problems nor your egoism. You and your kind aren't even trying to understand what the problem exactly is nor to find a solution. So, don't feed me your crap, officer, cause I ain't your friend" he finally said and spouted every single word like venom.

This Baekhyun felt completely different from the one that mere instants before was playing that beautiful piece on the piano.

Like his own _Moonlight Sonata_ , Baekhyun had different sides and could be light rain or thunderstorm.

"If you please want to leave me alone, now..." he added lightly and to Chanyeol he seemed to be almost on a nervous breakdown.

He wanted to do something for the man in front of him, but Baekhyun didn't leave him any choice.

He wanted him out of his house as soon as possible.

And that's exactly what Chanyeol did.

Chanyeol came back home, realizing that the feeling of being _off_ that he felt in those days was stronger than any other previous day.

He missed something and thinking about the melody Baekhyun played made him feel less empty and a bit more grateful of being part of that world.

Chanyeol always took everything for granted and didn't even know the meaning of being grateful. Or being fulfilled in what one wants to do or like to do.

He just casually followed what someone decided for him, knowing that it was for his best.

But it was actually for his best?

He didn't even wonder if it was right or good, just blindly followed orders.

Baekhyun instead was completely different.

Lived a life at the edges of the society, living every day like the last one, doing what he needed to do and wanted to do.

Chanyeol only knew that he needed more time with Baekhyun, he wanted to know him better and to understand what was life for Baekhyun.

And he didn't want to do it because Baekhyun was "Mr. Byun" but because he found him interesting.

Seeing what Baekhyun said that afternoon, probably Chanyeol thought it was better to wait a few days before trying to approach him again.

However, he didn't know that this time would have been Baekhyun looking for him and not vice versa.

After few nights, he was sitting on his sofa when his AI made a beeping sound, warning him that someone was at the door for him.

Chanyeol put the images on his tablet screen, recognizing immediately the slender and small figure.

He went to the door without even having to double check what he saw, having care only to turn off his AI.

"Baekhyun?" he asked opening the door and the man passed out in his arms before even greeting him.

Chanyeol noticed there were blood on Baekhyun's sweater, another twentieth century object, and it seemed to be awfully a lot for just a scratch.

He brought Baekhyun inside his house and closed the door after checking that no one was after him.

He went to the bathroom to retrieve the necessary equipment for taking care of his wounds and, after apologizing for the rudeness, he pulled out the sweater and the shirt beneath it.

The wounds weren't so deep but there were several, in different parts of Baekhyun's torso and arms.

"Who treated you like this?" Chanyeol asked to nobody seeing that Baekhyun was still unconscious.

Or so he thought.

"Don't fake it, Park. They were yours, right? Violence for cooperation? I didn't need some more mess in my life, thank you" he breathed and he was more than pissed off.

Chanyeol shook his head, moving his hands on Baekhyun, stitching his wounds and putting bandages.

The man seemed so much smaller with his torso naked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Baekhyun. I didn't send anyone to your place neither I spoke with someone about the library" he said calmly and Baekhyun stared at him, eyes full of doubts.

"They knew I was there. They took away part of my things, almost every single of Master's books. Luckily I didn't tell them were the library was otherwise who knows what..." he started but Chanyeol interrupted him.

"You're joking, right? Who went to your house, Baekhyun?" he asked him and the shorter shook his head.

"Why don't you tell me, Park?" he spat like he wanted to hit Chanyeol.

"Drop it off, idiot. I'm telling you it wasn't me. I didn't tell anybody where you were nor where is the library. And if it was me, why are you even here?" he asked angrily and Baekhyun quieted down immediately.

There was a moment of silence between the two, the only sound was Chanyeol slow treatments.

"Have you calmed down a bit?" Chanyeol asked when he finished, offering Baekhyun a glass of water.

Baekhyun took it, thanking him slightly.

He took some deep breaths and then he started speaking.

"I'm sorry for barging here but it was the only place I thought as safe. At least, the only one I could afford to go right now. And I'll also repay you for bandages and everything else" he started slowly, slightly feeling with his hands the place where Chanyeol put the bandages.

"You don't have to. I didn't do it so you could give me something back" Chanyeol interjected, shaking his head.

Baekhyun smiled briefly before hissing deeply at the hurt in his lungs.

"Do you want some analgesics or painkillers?" he asked, worried that the man could pass out once again, but Baekhyun shook his head.

"I just need to sleep a bit. Please, just until morning comes, then I'll be gone, and you won't have to explain why you were hiding someone like me" he said softly, his voice steady but strained.

Chanyeol wanted to reply but Baekhyun added lightly: "If the couch is too expensive for me, also on the floor is okay. I just need a blanket".

Chanyeol stared at him perplexed.

"Hope you're joking, Byun. You'll be sleeping on my bed tonight and I'll take the couch. You need to rest as well as possible" he decided but Baekhyun was already shaking his head.

"I don't think so and are we back on last name basis?" he asked smiling slightly but Chanyeol laughed.

"You started it with this cold attitude. Quit whining about it. And if you insist so much, I'll think that you want to share the bed with me" he commented immediately, much to Baekhyun's distress.

"Neither in centuries, Chanyeol" he ended and Chanyeol smiled brightly.

"So, shut up and take my bed. I'll be fine here" he concluded, indicating the couch.

Baekhyun smiled apologetically to him and then nodded briefly.

Chanyeol showed him the way and he remembered him to do it as it was his home.

"Difficult to do, really. I don't know how you can live in a place like this. It's so empty and... Impersonal. Are all of your houses the same?" he asked curiosity tinged his tone more than criticism.

Chanyeol nodded slightly and Baekhyun sighed, slowly laying down on Chanyeol's bed.

It seemed to hurt so much, Baekhyun's face wincing in pain.

"Do you need something else or do you want me to turn off the light?" he said quietly but Baekhyun simply nodded, thanking him.

Chanyeol was almost outside the room when Baekhyun started singing in a small muffled voice some song that Chanyeol didn't recognize and neither knew the lyrics.

Baekhyun's voice was so sweet that Chanyeol stopped outside the room, listening to it until words became incoherent mumbling, eventually transforming into sleep.

It was like Baekhyun needed a lullaby to his sleep and being partially alone for almost all his life, then he started singing for himself.

Or so Chanyeol thought, since the man wasn't so keen on telling him something, anything about himself and his life.

Much to Chanyeol's surprise, the next morning Baekhyun was still there sleeping peacefully in his bed, softly looking like a puppy.

Chanyeol stared at him, noticing that he had some bruises blooming on his lips, cheeks and side of the neck.

Who in the world went to Baekhyun's house and beat him up, taking away part of his belongings?

He was about to go back to the "kitchen" when Baekhyun startled him, sitting up suddenly.

He was breathing heavily and sweating, damping the blood-stained shirt.

"Hey, you okay?" Chanyeol asked him, extending a hand to stroke his hair but Baekhyun retreated at light speed, becoming smaller in his fear.

He shifted his stare to Chanyeol not fully recognizing him, still through the haze of his sleep.

Baekhyun's breath returned stable and the man finally was once again in the same dimension as Chanyeol, smiling briefly toward him.

"Morning. I'm leaving, no worries. Sorry if I overslept" he whispered, making his move to stand up from the bed, but Chanyeol pushed him down again, without even thinking about it.

"You have to rest" he explained hastily in reply to Baekhyun's perplexed stare.

"I cannot remain here, Chanyeol. Hope you clearly understand both our positions" he pointed out but Chanyeol shook his head.

"I don't care about anything but your safety" he replied, leaving Baekhyun agape.

He blinked slowly twice before smiling slightly, feeling the blush tinting his cheeks red.

"I could mistake your words, Chanyeol. Don't you think is better if I exit your life now and forever?" he asked slowly, standing up ignoring Chanyeol's hands trying to steady and help him.

"No, why would I have to think so?" he replied immediately and Baekhyun laughed sadly.

"You're too kind. Don’t let people fool you, not even me" he breathed and before Chanyeol could ask for explanations, Baekhyun continued: "Let me cook you something before I go".

Chanyeol thought he was joking.

Who in that era actually _cooked_ something?

Everything was already pre-made, one just had to heating it and everything was good.

But Baekhyun really said _cook_.

He went to the mini fridge in the kitchen, staring at its almost non-existing content.

"How do you even feed that statuary body?" he mumbled to himself, probably thinking Chanyeol wasn't listening.

But he was.

And he felt his cheeks catching fire, blush reaching his ears, at Baekhyun's comment.

He wanted to comment too, but Baekhyun slightly bend forward to pick up something in the fridge and words died in Chanyeol's mouth.

He hadn't noticed yet Baekhyun's fitted and toned thighs, and those black jeans were so perfect, caressing his figure.

He tried avoiding staring, but when Baekhyun turned around definitely caught him doing it.

"Sorry, is something wrong with my shirt?" he asked, probably thinking that the other man was worried about the blood stained shirt, but Chanyeol only shook his head, letting him know that maybe he wasn't so wise to go around with that on.

Baekhyun couldn't care less, but he smiled apologetically.

"In less than half an hour, you won't be seeing me anymore, please be patient" he said softly and Chanyeol sighed deeply.

"And where do you plan to go, _oh grace_?" he asked teasing him but Baekhyun resumed his activities on the stove preparing something not defined.

"You were right in all the nonsense you said, something in Exo Station is changing and I want to know what it is and prevent it if possible" he replied slowly, concentrating in his task.

"And you plan to go alone?" Chanyeol enquired a bit shocked, making Baekhyun laugh again.

"I'm always alone, nothing new or different from usual, big boy. You don't have to worry about me. Maybe it doesn't show by my size, but I'm capable to take care of myself plenty" he commented and for the first time Chanyeol started smelling something good coming from whatever Baekhyun was making.

"It's not just worrying or not" he started, approaching the smaller man and taking a look at what he was doing.

It seemed fried rice.

The most delicious and fragrant fried rice he hasn't seen from forever.

"Woah..." he said astonished by Baekhyun's abilities.

He laughed briefly.

"It's nothing special, Chanyeol. You had nothing in the fridge" he commented, a little smile still present on his lips.

But Chanyeol knew that it would be good before even tasting it.

And after he tasted it, it was delicious.

More than any delicacies that his mother used to buy when he was younger.

And it was warmer, so warm that it reached and heated people's heart.

"How are you so magical, Baekhyun?" he let it slip through his humming consent.

Baekhyun's eyes widen in surprise before smiling with the most beautiful and charming smile Chanyeol haven't seen in all his life.

It almost took his breath away.

"It's not magic, it's just..." he started saying but then he stopped abruptly pressing his lips in a thin line and looking at his plate, in the most absolute silence.

Chanyeol registered the strangeness of the situation but he couldn't quite ask what Baekhyun wanted to say, still entranced with the sight of his smile.

There were few moments of silence and Chanyeol almost felt good in that silence, hoping it would last forever.

However, Baekhyun was already sitting up, offering to wash the dishes before definitely leaving.

Chanyeol didn't want him to go, but neither knew how to make him stay.

He was looking for words when Baekhyun started singing under his breath and Chanyeol realized that he didn't need a reason for asking Baekhyun to let him go with him, he had just to say it.

"I'll come with you" he said finally and Baekhyun stopped singing, turning around to stare perplexed at the man.

"What are you talking about?" he asked quietly, careful to not show any emotion.

"I don't care what you say, I'll come with you to find out what is happening to Exo Station" he said slowly and Baekhyun laughed sarcastically.

"Who tells you that I want you with me in this?" he asked again but Chanyeol shook his head.

"I don't care" he repeated and Baekhyun sighed.

"What about your work? And your _oh-so-precious_ career?" he asked sustaining Chanyeol's stare and looking for something in it.

"I don't care" he ended once again and Baekhyun deeply sighed again.

"Fine, do as you please" he finally surrendered, but Chanyeol clearly saw also all the other words that Baekhyun didn't tell him.

He was worried about Chanyeol cooperation.

He didn't want him to interfere with whatever was happening and he couldn't trust him fully.

Baekhyun was sure that at the time they would know what were actually going on, Chanyeol would be back to his military duties and would spill everything, putting him in danger, prison or death without problem.

Chanyeol wanted to tell him that it wouldn't end up like that and that he could completely trust him, but the words didn't exit and the moment passed without him being able to reassure Baekhyun about those feelings.

"I have to go to the Library fetching some things before we start heading to the core" Baekhyun said, passing the slender fingers through his hair and sighing once again.

"And you need to change those clothes" Chanyeol added, making the smaller laugh.

"I should have something in the library too" he whispered but Chanyeol insisted on him going home only for a while.

"I don't want to go" Baekhyun finally spat, raising his voice and immediately apologizing about the rise.

Chanyeol finally understood and nodded slightly.

"Okay, fine. But at least use my shower to clean up a bit" he added pointing out to the small bathroom.

"At your order, officer" Baekhyun concluded jokingly and moving toward the bathroom.

Chanyeol didn't have to wait more than ten minutes before Baekhyun exited the shower, fully bathed but with the same clothes as before.

"Where is the point in showering if you put again the same clothes?" he asked but Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders, smiling.

"I'll be sure to change once we reach the Library" the smaller ended, finally shifting to the door.

Chanyeol nodded slightly and exited the small apartment.

Outside the air was cold and the sun wasn't completely out yet, thing that Chanyeol didn't even realized until that moment.

"We have to move, Chanyeol. Otherwise we risk that someone will start following us" Baekhyun explained softly and Chanyeol just decided to follow him almost in silence.

Once they reached the Library, Baekhyun moved without even having to watch where he was going, knowing by heart every single place of the Library.

Chanyeol followed him blindly and fascinated by his confidence and brilliance in the poorly illuminated place.

In the maze of bookshelves, Baekhyun finally got to the inner room, revealing a small bedroom with some other facilities, including a wardrobe and a small kitchen.

Exactly predictable from how Chanyeol knew Baekhyun.

"If you want to wait here a few minutes" he stated softly and Chanyeol nodded in consent.

Baekhyun took just moments more than minutes to emerge once again from the room, with some different clothes, more similar to a military uniform, and with a messenger bag which was full of mysterious things.

"I'm ready whenever you are" he said smiling toward Chanyeol who was once again fascinated by how naturally charming Baekhyun was with every single clothes he was wearing.

"Let's go then" he said hastily looking away from Baekhyun, searching for a route or a path to exit from the Library.

Baekhyun slightly pulled his sleeve, indicating a totally different direction.

Chanyeol's stare was puzzled.

"Maybe it's better this way, and shorter, since it's going deeper toward the core" Baekhyun objected, smiling.

"I wonder how much do you actually know about this place, Baekhyun. I mean, you seem to know everything around here" Chanyeol said following his small steps toward an undefined direction.

Baekhyun laughed softly.

"I have the knowledge of centuries before me, officer. There's thing about this place that I know that you cannot even phantom" he commented, turning on a small portable light and extracting a small book from the bag.

"Is that a book?" Chanyeol asked marveled and Baekhyun laughed again, not bothering to reply.

They walked in silence until Chanyeol started to see something bright at the end of the route.

"You know where we are going, right?" he asked and Baekhyun turn to stare in his eyes, amused.

"Obviously no, just making fun of you till the end of the street. I don't know where we are going and I'm just blind following paths I've never crossed in my whole life" he replied, returning to walk till the end of the road and ending up in a scenario that Chanyeol would have never imagined being part of Exo Station.

The route in front of them wasn't anymore inside a tunnel or something similar, but it was like a cave with all the wall covered by what to Chanyeol seemed to be amethysts.

"Woah" he let out, fascinated and stupefied.

Baekhyun smiled softly before reminding him that he was better to go, because the road would be still long.

Every now and there, Chanyeol stopped showing something "strange" to Baekhyun who never complaint about the stops or called names the man for being astonished by what he was seeing.

Baekhyun patiently waited for Chanyeol and explained what the other asked, knowing more of Exo Station that he cared to admit.

The amethyst wall, slowly became a steel one and then a rock and soil one, giving the path a totally different impact.

But Chanyeol's curiosity noticed everything and asked more than everything to Baekhyun who continued to reply.

They talked about everything and nothing.

Chanyeol shared things about his life he never told nobody, neither his parents or his best friends like Kyungsoo or Jongin.

Baekhyun told him something more about his life too, still being more secretive in some things, but Chanyeol was still grateful for what it came.

Especially when Baekhyun explained him that no, he wasn’t immortal, and he got his name from his master and that the _seemingly steady time_ in the Library was just a way for the Core to protect its secrets.

Chanyeol told him also about his idea of not wanting an AI to decide who he was meant to love.

At this mention, Baekhyun slightly raised an eyebrow, perplexed.

"Is it even possible to love someone you didn't choose?" he asked honestly.

Chanyeol stopped, in his eyes the same perplexity that was in Baekhyun's eyes too.

"What do you mean?" he asked back and Baekhyun stopped walking too, sustaining Chanyeol's stare.

"I mean, if you don't feel something, _anything_ , for someone, how can you love this someone?" he objected, more perplexed than before and Chanyeol didn't know how to reply.

It was so obvious that Baekhyun was right, so why everyone in that society was so eager to marry someone decided by an AI and not chosen by them?

Baekhyun was still waiting for a reply, when they heard a sound coming from not so far from there.

"This way" he murmured, taking Chanyeol's hand and pulling him behind a big rock and hiding.

They remained silent, their fingers still intertwined, stilling their breaths.

The sound came clearer near them but passed them without noticing their presence.

Baekhyun decided to wait a bit more before moving, exiting their hiding.

"It seems we're fine, now" he said slowly, not letting go of Chanyeol's hand.

The sensation of his fingers interlaced with Baekhyun's, gave Chanyeol some feelings he couldn’t quite put a name to.

There was some heat on his face and butterflies in his stomach, but it was the first time he felt like that.

Baekhyun noticed too soon that he still had Chanyeol's hand in his, pulling away not as slowly as he wanted to.

"Sorry" he apologized, turning around and starting walking in the opposite direction, proceeding in their journey.

At some time, much more later they have started, Chanyeol noticed that he didn't had any connection in that part of Exo Station and he couldn’t believe it.

"Every little place in Exo Station is connected with our powerful network. It's impossible that I cannot connect here" he observed and Baekhyun laughed softly.

"Why do you think books and old lights are better than interphones and computers? They don't need networks and they don't run off batteries" he explained, but Chanyeol couldn't hide his discomfort.

Baekhyun sighed deeply.

"Be patient. In less than half an hour we should reach a point where I can put up a tend and giving you connection" he explained slowly and Chanyeol was once again perplexed and astonished by Baekhyun's abilities.

They walked in almost complete silence since Baekhyun pointed to a small place hiding from the main path, equipped with some sort of tend and cables that he couldn't understand exactly where they came from.

"Hope you don't mind sharing" Baekhyun added showing him the small tend.

It was small also for just one people.

At his concerned stare, Baekhyun laughed softly.

"No worries, Chanyeol. I don't need so much sleeping. You can take the tent, I'll stay outside taking the guard" he explained but Chanyeol was more concerned than before.

"I don't think so, Baekhyun. You need sleep too" he started saying but the smaller man shook his head.

"I didn't say I won't sleep. Just it's okay for me to sleep outside, leaving you the tent. And now, if you excuse me, I'll set the connection for you" he declared without leaving Chanyeol any chance to reply back.

Baekhyun started putting altogether some cables and using an ancient looking computer for setting up something that could seem a connection.

"And now you're set. I'll be over there cooking something, please take your time" he whispered, going to sit in a place slightly far from the tent where there were some facilities and some utensils for cooking.

In that moment, Baekhyun seemed to be extremely sad and alone to Chanyeol even if he couldn't explain why he was having that feeling.

He sent as soon as possible an email to Minister Lee explaining him that maybe he was pursuing some clues and sending some messages to certain friends and to his parents, just so they wouldn't worry not finding him at home.

By the time he finished, Baekhyun was also done cooking and waited for him to eat together.

The dinner wasn't exactly lively, but Chanyeol had the chance to ask Baekhyun about his master and what he did in his life.

At this question, a dark shadows fleet in Baekhyun's eyes but he replied anyway.

"Master was someone not exactly friendly. He took me in just because he promised a friend of him or something like that. I didn't ask or felt like I needed to know about it. He somehow took care of me and taught me everything there was to know about this place and everything his master taught him before himself" he explained and Chanyeol nodded even if he felt like something was missing in that scenario.

Baekhyun's voice was too sad for a small story like that.

In his eyes there was too much betrayal to be only that.

"And where is your master, right now?" decided to ask and Baekhyun smiled sadly.

"He passed away some years ago. Almost five I think", the answer was clear in his voice but still something in his eyes left Chanyeol with too much questions.

"You don't remember when your Master passed away?" he continued and Baekhyun shook his head, not watching him in the eyes.

Chanyeol wanted to ask more, but Baekhyun convinced him that it was late and it was wiser for them to sleep a bit.

After laying down, Chanyeol finally realized how tired he actually was and slept almost immediately.

The next morning, when Chanyeol woke up, Baekhyun was already preparing breakfast, humming a song in his breath.

"Does this song have any lyrics?" he asked him, without greeting and startling him a little.

Baekhyun nodded slightly.

"It's about the importance of being true to oneself and value our feelings, trusting our instincts and not forgetting who we are and what's important to us" he replied, before starting humming once again as if the explanation was just an extra and he wouldn't like to discuss it any further.

They had breakfast and then departed, pursuing their true destination.

It started like that the longest and fullest week Chanyeol ever lived in his whole life.

He passed every single moment with Baekhyun getting to know a lot of things about Exo Station.

Most of what he knew before, gradually took a different shape, shifting to something totally different or deeper than his former meaning.

Baekhyun told him everything about Exo Station from its creation, much before human arrival, and how was it possible that Exo Station was actually growing.

"Feelings are what make Exo Station growing or getting stable. Depending on feelings, it gets bigger or smaller, more or less powerful and so on" Baekhyun explained one night before leaning to the wall of the cave and closing his eyes, tired.

Chanyeol also noticed that whenever he tried to ask about Baekhyun's Master, the man became distant, his replies were shorter and cutting off every other possible question.

He didn't know why but he was sure that something happened with his master even though he couldn’t exactly grasp what.

Also, sometimes Chanyeol woke up in the night with the sensation that something was wrong, and he found himself staring at the agitated nightmares Baekhyun was constantly having every single night.

He was a coward and didn't find the courage to ask him what exactly they were about and if he could do something about them.

The only thing he was able to do, one night that seemed to be particularly bad and Baekhyun wasn't almost himself anymore, was laying down together, holding him tight to himself wondering if that would be sufficient to keep away all the nightmares and bad thoughts.

The next morning, Baekhyun was already making breakfast and didn't speak a single thing about that night.

And as the coward he was, neither Chanyeol didn't find the courage to ask him anything.

Another thing that Chanyeol noticed was that the deepest they went down their path, the quietest Baekhyun became.

In some days he almost never spoke, just giving yes/no answers to his questions, refusing every other form of contact with Chanyeol, almost refusing his own existence.

This hurt Chanyeol deeply, especially because he started to think at Baekhyun as more of a simple acquittance.

He hid deeper feelings toward the man, he wanted to shower him with all the love that he didn't feel before.

But obviously it wasn't possible, because they were in all of that together just thanks to an unpredictable turn of events.

And obviously things had to become more complicate.

They were halfway to the core when Baekhyun told him that they were in company.

A lot of company, apparently.

Troupes were there and Minister Lee were there too.

It was all thanks to the messages Chanyeol kept sending to his work or to his friends.

They were more trackable than expected.

But what hurt the most, wasn't knowing that he was the cause of everything that was going to happen, but that Minister Lee and Baekhyun knew each other.

"It's nice to meet you again, Mr. Byun" he said to the smaller boy who shook his head in distress.

"It would be nice for me to say the same, Minjun. But unluckily I'm not so glad to see you here" he replied and his tone was harsher than before.

"After you took so good care of my friend, you should be grateful if you're still alive" Minister Lee said and Chanyeol looked perplexed at both of them and even before he could ask something, Minister Lee continued.

"It seems that Mr. Byun forgot to tell you something, Officer Park. Maybe on how five years ago he killed the man that took care of him and he still call Master" he observed and Chanyeol's eyes grew larger, looking at Baekhyun in disbelief.

Baekhyun stayed silent, not a word reaching his lips and neither seemingly guilty about something so wrong.

Minister Lee was already ordering to the troupes to take him into custody, when a smoking bomb came in rendering everyone blind and astonished.

Chanyeol felt a hand grabbing his wrist and pulling him away.

He didn't know if it was Baekhyun's or someone else's but he followed it till they were outside the smoke.

It took around ten minutes before they stopped and Chanyeol's sight was right once again.

It was indeed Baekhyun's hand but with them there were two other guys.

They hid in an old and decadent hideout which was on the path and it was a perfect hiding spot.

Baekhyun pulled away his hand and his breath was coming shorter and shorter, one of the other guy immediately was near him, stroking his back, helping him breath better and whispering little things to him that Chanyeol wasn't able to get fully.

He didn't even have the possibility to phantom them cause the other guy was already attacking him.

"How could you have betrayed Baek’s feelings? He put his trust in you!" he spat out angrily and before he could even think of an answer he added immediately: "I knew we didn't have to trust a fucking officer!".

The other guy shoos him down.

"Jondae, please, do you want them to find us? We already have so many problems without you throwing a tantrum. So keep it quiet and help me laying down Baek" he told to the guy which name was Jondae.

They helped him laying down and when they were sure he finally was asleep the both looked at Chanyeol with so much disappointment than Chanyeol never felt so bad before in his life.

He understood completely that the fault for being found was his, but it didn't seem so big in that moment.

Not before they started explaining what was happening and why he should feel ashamed for what he had done.

The men, pretty different from each other, seemed to equally care about Baekhyun's welfare.

The first one, the gentler, was way shorter than Chanyeol and even shorter than Baekhyun but he appeared to be older.

Dark brown hair and brown eyes, his name was Minseok.

The other one, the one that angrily attacked Chanyeol and whose name was Jondae, was as tall as Baekhyun but somehow different.

His hair was blond and permed and his carnation was pale even if not as pale as Baekhyun's and he had green brown eyes.

"I don't know why I listened to Baek's suggestions in the end" Jondae started saying but Minseok told him once again to keep quiet, shifting his stare on Chanyeol.

"You are officer Park, right?" he asked directly and Chanyeol nodded, surprise tinting his stare.

"Baekhyun talked about you non-stopping. He was so glad he finally got to meet you" Minseok told him and he was more than dumbfounded.

Baekhyun didn’t seem to enjoy Chanyeol company so much and when he even had time to speak about him with his friends?

He asked what he meant and Minseok laughed slightly.

"You really don't know anything about Baekhyun, Park?" he questioned him and Chanyeol found himself shaking his head.

Minseok sighed deeply and Jondae shook his head too.

"Baekhyun has always been gifted with some _powers_ " he started saying and asked Chanyeol to listen until the end before asking something.

"Through some lights and flashes, he can see part of the future more or less clearly. It's exactly for this reason that both Minister Lee and Baekhyun's former Master wanted to keep an eye on him. But they both went too much overboard and Baekhyun knew he couldn't live with either of them anymore. And he ended up doing some things he shouldn't have done" he continued.

Minseok nodded slightly before adding something more.

"Baekhyun is special for different reason, and even his former Master's murder was already decided".

Chanyeol stared at them perplexed.

So Baekhyun really did kill his former master?

Minseok breathed deeply before speaking again.

"It was self-defense. He tried to kill him and Baekhyun defended himself even if he knew it would end like this" he explained and Chanyeol nodded slightly, maybe giving a sense to some of the man's nightmares.

"If he is willing, he will explain further details to you. What I want you to know right now is that Baekhyun did know that you two would meet. How and when. And when he met you, he knew that you were better that he portrayed you and he was so excited but then that accident occurred to his home and we lost his traces" he added again and in the discourse also Jondae came in.

"We knew he would be coming here looking for the core problem, as per recent trying. So we decided to meet him here, and apparently it was the right thing to do" he ended smiling weakly.

Minseok shrugged slowly his shoulders, sighing.

"It was so stupid of him coming here alone and knowing that also Lee was on his same path" he added and Chanyeol looked at him perplexed.

"He wasn't alone. I was with him" he interjected but Jondae was already scolding him.

"It was exactly for this reason that Lee was here too! You contacted continuously Minister's office. Obviously, he was tracking you down. You put Baek in danger!" he said raising his voice.

Chanyeol wanted to reply, but Baekhyun's light voice raised from where he was laying.

"Dae, please stop shouting. Don't scare officer Park more than he already is. For a military officer is quite a scaredy cat" he murmured, voice straining but his breath normal once again.

He raised up slowly and Minseok was already caressing his back, concern coloring his stare.

"I'm fine, Minseok- _hyung_. No need to worry so much. It was just..." he started saying but the gentle man was shaking his head firmly.

"You're not sleeping again and don't bother lying to me. I know that your insomnia is still there, lingering every night" he blocked him and Baekhyun's eyes grew imperceptibly larger before shifting is gaze to the floor.

"And why in the world you decided to come here alone?" his tone was steady, almost calm, but Chanyeol knew he was irritated by Baekhyun's decision.

" _Hyung_ , I wasn't alone. There was Chanyeol with me" Baekhyun said softly trying to explain but Jondae interrupted again.

"Why you didn't tell us you were coming here? And Park here only brought you a whole new set of problems, if you want to know it" he spat angrily and Baekhyun remained silent before laughing sadly.

"And did you take the time to fucking ask yourself if I did it already knowing that every of this would happen?" he asked finally rising his voice.

Chanyeol remembered the night when Baekhyun shout at him, asking him to exit his house.

But this time it was different.

Baekhyun was glaring at Jondae and he wasn't going to apologise any time soon.

He was sure that what he did was right and correct, but his friends questioning his decisions made him angry.

"Still with this _vision_ things? I don't give a shit if you can..." Jondae started but Baekhyun shook his head.

"You don't believe me, right? Even when I went all the way to..." started almost simultaneously but they were stopped by Minseok.

"Stop you two. Or should I remember you why you are best friends?" he asked them and Baekhyun smiled softly, fondness rising in his eyes.

Also Jondae smiled back, embarrassed.

"Sorry for shouting, Baek" he said, giving him a hand which Baekhyun hold without even thinking about it.

Minseok took a deep breath before nodding.

"Now that you're both good again, what will we do? And we can count Park as part of a team or we have to split?" he asked to Baekhyun whose gaze went directly to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol wanted to ask them to bring him with them, that he would do anything necessary to do, but Baekhyun was faster.

"Chanyeol will come with us. First, because he doesn't even know how to go back to the outer world. Second, because he will bring us to Minjun when the moment will come" he answered and Chanyeol raised his eyebrows, perplexed.

So Baekhyun was keeping him just because he knew Minister Lee too, not because they had a seemingly good relationship.

Chanyeol nodded slightly.

It wasn’t like he had another choice since he didn’t know how to exit from wherever they were, and Minseok hummed in thought.

"You will remain a son of a..." Jondae started saying but Minseok slapped the back of his head.

"Baekhyun is right. We need Officer Park with us" he concluded much to Jondae's irritation.

Baekhyun nodded again before speaking toward Chanyeol.

His stare was wounded and distant as he spoke, almost avoiding Chanyeol’s eyes.

"You're stuck with me and my friends for a while, Chanyeol. I promise I'll bring you home safe, sooner or later" he sustained apologetically.

Chanyeol thought that Baekhyun didn't have anything to be sorry or excused for, and maybe it was the exact contrary, but Baekhyun didn't give him a single moment to think, let alone reply.

"We have to go now. Otherwise we risk that Minjun will arrive before us and this can't be. Also because I think I'm getting the idea why Exo Station is having problems recently" he said finally rising from where he was seated and pointing at the end of the street they came from.

Minseok nodded slightly.

"What if Lee's friends are still there?" he asked and Baekhyun laughed.

"We will fight obviously. Now that I have you two, I won't back off easily" he said with a smirk.

Chanyeol thought he was beautiful like this.

Even if he knew he was so screwed for Baekhyun and the man didn't have his same feelings.

Jondae pulled out a gun from behind his back and started polishing it.

"This doesn't mean we have to start fights with everyone" Minseok added glaring at him.

Jondae looked a bit disappointed but put away the gun immediately.

They started bickering a bit about what to bring with them or which direction was better when Baekhyun pressed slightly his fingers on his forehead, hissing.

"Baek?" Jondae asked but Minseok told him to shut up.

He was worried sick for Baekhyun, and he was running his hand up and down Baekhyun's back, soothing him.

"Do you want to lay down a bit more, Baek? Do you want me to sing something to you?" he was asking the man who shook his head.

"Hyung, please. I'm fine. Just..." Baekhyun started but another _something_ happened and he pressed harder the finger into his forehead skin, frown growing deeper on his face.

And it was there that Chanyeol decided to act.

Much to Baekhyun's, Jondae’s, Minseok's and also his own surprise, he went and hugged Baekhyun pushing him into his chest, caressing his hair and back, singing under his breath only for Baekhyun to hear the same song that he was singing during that week.

It was the same thing he did at night when Baekhyun’s nightmares were shaking him too much.

Chanyeol picked up that habitude to ease the few sleeping hours that Baekhyun had.

But that was the first time he took initiative while Baekhyun was awake.

The relief was almost immediate.

Baekhyun’s head was clear again and Chanyeol's scent filled his senses, scaring away all his pain and fears.

Baekhyun relaxed in Chanyeol's embrace, breathing becoming regular once again.

There were few moments in which nobody said nothing until Chanyeol gazed tentatively down, questions already on his lips, but Baekhyun was looking up at him.

"Who is the magician now?" he asked slowly, his eyes larger and curiosity blooming in all his face.

Then realizing that the position was a bit awkward, he pulled out apologizing to Chanyeol that shook his head, smiling.

"Whenever you want" he added, smile still present on his lips, moving his fingers to shift some strand hair that fell strangely on the shorter face.

Baekhyun was completely unmoving under Chanyeol's touch and he almost forgot how to breath.

For a long instant, they almost forgot that Minseok and Jondae were there with them until Jondae made clear is presence.

"Enough of this. Don't we want to move?" he asked, earning another slap from Minseok.

Chanyeol immediately decided to avoid Baekhyun's gaze shifting and looking the same direction Baekhyun pointed not so long before.

"We'll be okay also if we meet Minister Lee again, right?" he asked slightly and Minseok laughed.

"Baekhyun is right, Park. For being an officer you're quite a scaredy cat. I understand that Lee is your superior, but come on, you can do it" he added smiling.

Chanyeol huffed a sigh.

"Everything I lived in, seems to be a lie right now. I don't even know if Minister Lee is the great person I looked up to" he started but Jondae commented immediately ironically.

"Obviously no, seeing what he did to Baekhyun" he added, earning this time not only a slap from Minseok but also a scolding stare from Baekhyun.

"Great, thanks for giving away part of my infamous past, Dae. That's exactly what I needed right now, I couldn't ask for anything better" Baekhyun said and his voice was strained and pain seeped through it even if he tried his best to mask it.

Before anyone of them could actually say something more, Baekhyun shook his head and started walking toward the direction they came from without lifting his gaze or adding something more.

Chanyeol didn't lose the exchange of stares that there were between Minseok and Jondae, before they started following him.

They walked in silence, following Baekhyun's lead and no one asked something neither they made small talk.

Chanyeol was the first one to break the silence, just because he suddenly remembered something important.

"My father once said that in Exo Station core something God made was hidden. How can this be?" he asked to nobody in particular but knowing that Baekhyun would give him an answer.

"Exo Station is not God made, you can reassure your father. It's man made, just few centuries before actual man arrived here" he started saying and Chanyeol was once again more than perplexed.

If so, when the first man created Exo Station? And how or why they arrived before the others?

"There's really few literatures on this, Chanyeol. But what I can surely say is that the first men who arrived here, knew exactly what they were doing. And they also knew that other more would come. I don't know how it worked on Earth before arriving here and started building everything up, but I know that they had plans and details already set up" he added and Chanyeol decided to give up.

How could he manage to understand something so big, difficult and articulate when he didn't know neither how the station was built or what were these plans at the base of Exo Station?

Baekhyun smiled softly toward him.

"You don't have to force yourself so much to understand now. Everything will get clearer when we will arrive to the core. Everything started there and in there every answer lies" he concluded slightly patting the back of his shoulder and Chanyeol smiled back, even if he was still a bit perplexed.

After few hours of no encounters, they decided to stop in one of those small camps where Baekhyun and Chanyeol stopped all the way down from the Library.

It was bigger than the other camps and with Minseok’s help they managed to put up also another tent.

Baekhyun tried to convince Minseok to let him do the first turn of guard, but he didn't succeed, gaining only some scolding words and the direct order to sleep.

"Park, also you. I don't want to have you here, so keep an eye on Baekhyun and be sure that he sleeps" he added, shooing him away even in Baekhyun's protests.

"Baekhyun, I know you won't sleep at all if someone doesn't check you out, so I send the useless. I still need Jondae here to define tomorrow plans" he ended without giving to Baekhyun the possibility to answer or protest any further.

"Sorry" Baekhyun whispered to Chanyeol and entering a tent, promptly followed by the taller man.

"You know that I don't mind. If I can be useful, I'm glad. And also I'm relieved if I know you're sleeping at least a bit" he said, sitting near where Baekhyun decided to lay down.

Baekhyun shook his head slightly.

"My insomnia never was controlled by so many people. How come my opinion is not considered?" he asked and Chanyeol laughed briefly, before replying.

"Maybe because we all know that you won't rest if you are alone? And we worry for your health? Minseok seems to be quite fond of you, it must be great to have someone who loves you so much" he pointed out and Baekhyun gazed at him at first puzzled and then almost mockingly.

"Oh gosh, Chanyeol! _Really_? Minseok is a brother to me, nothing of any sort is going through us! We only care for each other" he explained but Chanyeol shook his head.

It was clear as the sun to Chanyeol that behind Minseok’s gesture there was something more than simple affection.

"Maybe for you, but Minseok really look at you as if there's nothing more precious in the world" he observed still unable to accept that there was only brotherhood between them.

Baekhyun laughed before shaking once again his head.

"You're seeing too much in this, officer. And as if my words wouldn't convince you, his heart is Jondae's. They love each other from ages, long before Dae and I became friends" he added smiling towards Chanyeol who suddenly felt the blood rushing to his face, blushing profusely.

"So how it's that your relationship is so good?" he asked and Baekhyun's smile faltered on his face.

There was a moment of silence and then Baekhyun sighed deeply.

"Dae already told you something right? About my master and Minjun" he started slowly and Chanyeol nodded imperceptibly.

"So, for some reasons I couldn't stay any longer with them. Everything was a lie and all the _affection_ I got from them was only in order to tie me down. To keep my visions at their services. When I tried to escape and reach for a different freedom and life, Master decided that I was no longer useful and that he could find other people way better than me. And he was right, somehow, since my life is meaningless right now" he continued saying and words were already on Chanyeol's lips, when Baekhyun shook his head and asked him to wait the end before speaking.

His stare was sad and there were darkness and guilt creeping from inside and slowly flowing through his words and small movements.

"I remember that night like the changing point of my life. Nothing after that was the same. I'm not the same either. Master tried to kill me, accusing me for everything he went through the last years especially with Minjun. I knew only that night that he considered me nothing but pleasure and his true love resided in someone else's heart. He tried to kill me, I can still feel his hands on my throat, and every night I feel like suffocating, repeating that moment again and again. So, I hit him. With whatever was near. I hit him once, twice, I don't remember. I hit him until I was breathing again, and he was unmoving. I called Dae like hours after that and he came immediately with Minseok. They helped me moving the entrance of the Library and to make it seems everything was an incident. But Minjun knew everything, obviously. And I had to hide from him" he said smiling even if it was pristine clear that he was hurting under the surface.

Chanyeol could clearly see how behind the façade, there was only hurt and sadness.

He moved his hand to Baekhyun's face, caressing his cheek, slowly, fearing his reactions.

"You trusted him so much and what you received was only betrayal and hatred. You don't deserve any of this, Baekhyun. Don't ever even think about you being not worth to be loved or neither that what happened to you it was right and you deserved it. You're so much better than him and he didn't even deserve your time, let alone your love" he started saying softly and Baekhyun looked up to him, meeting his stare already settled on his face, eyes wide in surprise.

"You're worth so much more" he repeated again and Baekhyun gave up, tears flowing and small sobs rising from his chest.

"It hurts so much, Chanyeol" he said, voice almost imperceptible, in between his sobs and Chanyeol nodded slightly, hugging him and caressing his back, trying to sooth him a bit.

They remained there in complete silence for who knows how much time before Chanyeol could realize that Baekhyun was fast asleep in his arms.

He smiled softly, fondness and caring tinting his stare, laying both down as slow as possible for not waking Baekhyun up.

He kept caressing Baekhyun's hair until he slept too.

When Chanyeol woke up the next morning, Baekhyun was still in his arms, breathing slowly, as peaceful as he could be in his sleep.

Minseok slightly knocked on the tent before entering and Chanyeol signing him to keep it quiet cause Baekhyun was still sleeping.

"Sorry for letting you two take the whole night guard shifts" he added immediately but Minseok smiled and shook his head.

"If that's the price to pay in order to see him sleeping like an angel, then I'm more than fine with it" he replied, smiling fondly at sleeping Baekhyun.

Chanyeol smiled too and he was about to say something, when Minseok spoke again.

"Park, I don't know why Baekhyun trusts you, but my faith in Baekhyun is almost blind, so I want to trust you too. You have some effects on Baekhyun's health too so it's fine for me. But I'll let you know something. If you betray or hurt Baekhyun, I'll personally end your life" he said solemnly and Chanyeol had never nodded so quickly in his life.

"I won't betray nor either hurt him. I'll try to protect him as much as I can, until he let me stay. And when he no longer will need me, I'll leave as I came into his life" he added even if the only thought of leaving Baekhyun saddened him more than everything else in the world.

Minseok spare him a scolding stare before shaking his head.

"Baekhyun won't let you go, never. He'll never admit it, but he searched for you his whole life and loved you way before you actually met in person. He will never say it out loud, but surely he doesn't want you to go anywhere far from him" he ended, leaving Chanyeol dumbfounded and astonished.

"How do you even know all of this?" Chanyeol asked unable to process what Minseok was telling him.

It couldn’t be that Baekhyun _loved_ him.

The short man laughed heartily.

"I'm not blind, Park. And I've heard more stories on you that I care to refer. So you better not disappoint me" he added and Chanyeol smiled slightly.

"Only if you consider quit calling me with my last name. Chanyeol is fine too" he concluded, earning a fond smile from Minseok, who nodded slowly.

Baekhyun stirred in his arm, yawning.

"Morning, cutie pie" Minseok said and Baekhyun was sitting in less than one second.

"Morning? Is already morning?" he asked worried watching in Minseok’s direction and only finally considering that laying near him there was Chanyeol.

"Oh gosh, guys, I'm so sorry! I've slept all the night, right?" he blurted out, slowly distancing himself for Chanyeol.

The man already missed the heat of Baekhyun's body near his.

"And that's good, Baek. Don't worry about anything. Chanyeol here was sure to stay with you all the night, so that me and Jondae had a bit of time together. Wasn't it perfect?" he commented smiling softly and nodding towards the exit of the tent where probably Jondae was waiting for them.

Baekhyun covered his face with his hands, clearly blushing.

"How it was even possible?" he lamented but Chanyeol patted slowly on his back, smiling.

"You needed it, Baekhyun. Don't be so hard to yourself" he told the man, still stroking his back.

Baekhyun peeked up his stare just to glare at Chanyeol.

"Maybe you're too soft with yourself, officer. I cannot..." he started but Minseok shut him up.

"Baek, Chanyeol is just comforting you. Don't be an ass about it and thank him properly. You don't want him to go and cause more troubles than we already are in, right?" he said abruptly and Baekhyun nodded slightly.

"Okay, fine. But we better go now" he ended, not bringing again his stare towards Chanyeol and exiting the tent.

It hurt a bit, but Chanyeol started to understand how Baekhyun was.

During the day he would be his usual self, the one with a lot of duties and that resting bitch face, as Jondae liked to call it, and sarcasm always at hand, mostly ignoring Chanyeol or keeping him at distance.

When the time to sleep would get closer, Baekhyun would start being silent, introverted, avoiding every human interaction except for Chanyeol stroking his back and murmuring nothings in his hear until he would finally be able to sleep.

It was a pattern that repeated again and again during the days that composed their journey to the core.

Another thing that Chanyeol noticed that nearer the core they would get, more silent Baekhyun would become also during days hours.

The previous yes/no replies muted hastily in no replies at all.

They were lucky and they didn't encounter neither one of Minister Lee troupes, but Chanyeol started noticing that they were followed.

And when he pointed it out to Minseok, one night when Baekhyun and Jondae were fast asleep, the shorter man just nodded, saying that he didn't know what or who it was but it wasn't something dangerous or to fear.

Chanyeol wasn't so sure about that, but in few days he had other problems to think about.

It started one night when he thought that Baekhyun was sleeping and he was sitting near him, reading one of Baekhyun's books.

The man sat up suddenly, sweating and saying that he had to go.

When Chanyeol tried to calm him down asking where he had to go, Baekhyun started crying like a baby without Chanyeol being able to stop the crying fit.

He called Minseok and Jondae to ask them if they had other ideas, but everything they tried, failed miserably.

Baekhyun was like shocked by something and wouldn't listen to anything nor the other men's actions were useful to calm him down.

Jondae was the first one to freak out. He was stressed, sleep deprived and seeing Baekhyun like that only made him feel useless.

When he started crying too, Minseok exchanged a worrying stare with Chanyeol and he proceeded to bring out the man and take care of him, leaving alone Chanyeol with a non-stop crying Baekhyun.

"Hey, you had a nightmare, I can feel it, but you're here now and I'm here with you. You don't have to worry about a single thing. We will manage to end everything up. Your friends are also here with us and they're worried sick about you" he said for the nth time, big hand still stroking Baekhyun's back.

It was for nothing again and Chanyeol was starting to panic too.

What was he supposed to do? He didn't even know Baekhyun until two months ago.

He didn't know that there was in Exo Station a different reality for the one that he has always lived through all those years.

He fell in love with the strangest and sassiest person ever in the universe, discovering his good and bad sides, knowing how much he could be happy for something and how much it hurt the nights when he couldn't sleep.

But at that moment he felt completely out of everything he knew until that moment, like he never knew a single thing about Baekhyun and about how to help him passing through his breakdown.

He started feeling the nauseating sensation at the head of his stomach and the back of his eyes prickling.

"Baekhyun, _please_. Please would you just let me in and tell what is the problem? I cannot help you if you don't say anything" he whispered caressing his hair and bringing their foreheads together, closing his eyes.

Baekhyun’s crying became silent sobs, and Chanyeol's hand moved from his hair to his cheek, wiping away the tears.

"I'm here only for you, Baekhyun. Now and until you will need me. I will be here until you will shoo me away" he said feeling Baekhyun's breath becoming steady on his cheeks and, heavens, he really wanted to kiss him senseless.

But Chanyeol had to convince himself different, telling that it wasn't the right moment and it would make Baekhyun cry even more and that was the last thing he wanted.

However, Baekhyun wasn't of the same opinion, and slightly almost imperceptibly leant in, lips brushing softly with Chanyeol's.

And Chanyeol wasn't asking anything more.

He didn't think.

He pressed his lips on the other’s, firmly, caressing his hair and neck, pulling him nearer.

Baekhyun didn't hesitated either.

He moaned deeply into the kiss, hands reaching to cup Chanyeol's cheeks and deepening the contact between them.

Baekhyun was the first to pull out, slightly licking Chanyeol's lower lip and gazing at him like he was the only thing who mattered in the world.

Chanyeol sustained his stare, finding the right words but Baekhyun was faster.

"I don't want you to go away. Nor now nor never. I want you to stay with me until the very end" he said and Chanyeol was perplexed.

"What do you mean with very end?" he asked and Baekhyun shook his head.

"It will come a time you'll return to your world and to your family and friends. And I cannot come with you. I'm not part of it and never will. We are just using each other for our convenience" he started saying but it was Chanyeol's turn to shake his head.

"Are you dumb or something? My life is where you are now. And if you're not coming with me, I'll come with you" he told him, caressing his cheeks.

Baekhyun shook once again is head.

"I don't want to talk about that" he whispered and Chanyeol nodded slightly.

"Okay, there will be other times. Now try to rest a bit. Jondae was worried sick about you crying so much" he said, patting his shoulder and caressing his hair.

Baekhyun gazed at Chanyeol like he wanted to say something but in the end he just nodded, leaning his head on Chanyeol's shoulder.

He was asleep in less than two minutes.

Chanyeol managed to lay him without waking him up and exited the tent, finding Jondae sleeping leaning on Minseok's shoulder.

"It seems they're both exhausted" he commented and Minseok nodded slightly, without moving.

There was a moment of silence and then Chanyeol spoke again.

"May I ask you something?" he said, voice trembling and soft.

Minseok watched him curiously and nodded.

"Shoot. If it's something about Baekhyun's past usually Jondae is better than me, but I'll do my best" he added, slowly toying with Jondae's hair.

Chanyeol thought that it was extremely cute.

"Baekhyun said that I'm allowed to stay only until _the end_ but I don't have a single clue about what he's talking about" Chanyeol asked directly and Minseok stared at him wondering if actually Chanyeol asked him or if he was joking.

"Really you don't know anything about Baek? I mean, didn't Minister Lee told you anything about him before sending you to look for him?" he blurted out, sighing deeply.

Chanyeol just shook his head, before harshly adding: "Minister Lee has some ways to put you through things that I don't exactly support. It wasn't the first time he sent me on a mission without adding any further details on it".

Minseok now was worried.

"I hope that right now Baek is not only a 'mission' to you" he declared and Chanyeol laughed sarcastically.

"Are you kidding me? I couldn't love someone more than him in my whole life" he explained, spatting out the words before realizing that he was showing completely his feelings to Minseok.

The man in front of him blushed, eyes growing larger.

"Woah, Chanyeol. Love, you sure? It's a big word" he commented trying to make sense to some things only in his mind.

Chanyeol nodded again.

"Please, don't say it to anyone else. It was just... it slipped. Cause I'm tired" he spoke softly again, threading his fingers in his hair.

Minseok was astonished.

"It was _oh so cute_ , officer. Glad that Baekhyun is asleep otherwise he would be teasing you non-stop" he added, blush still present on his cheeks.

Chanyeol sighed once again, returning to the original point in all of that discourse.

"So, are you planning on telling me or I have to guess what in the world Baekhyun wanted to tell me?" he asked again and Minseok nodded slightly, moving his free hand to pat Jondae's knee.

"Dae, babe, it's hour" he said and the other woke up almost immediately.

Then, realizing there wasn’t any kind of incumbencies, he yawned deeply.

"Hour? Of what exactly? He finally decided to ask something?" he blurted out and Chanyeol retorted almost without letting him finish the sentence.

"Excuse me if I didn't think Baekhyun's past was so shady" he spat out and Jondae immediately replied with a: "Oh right, so excuse me if I didn't think you were so stupid also for being an officer".

Minseok slapped the back of his head.

"Why are you still insulting him? It's not his fault if he lived a life full of lies and not knowing the true form of Exo Station" he scolded him, apologizing to Chanyeol too.

Jondae sighed deeply and Minseok looked at the man, caressing his back.

"Would you please stop being an ass and explain for his own sake? Or at least for Baek’s?" he added almost asking cutely if it wasn't for the tone in his voice and the eyebrows arching almost impossibly.

"Okay, fine, but Park I hope for you that you are really caring about Baekhyun, otherwise this will be the end for you. I can accompany him also alone, I don't need you coming with us" he finally said and Chanyeol wanted to say something back but Minseok shook his head.

"As you probably know, Baekhyun killed his former master, became so the new Gatekeeper. It came with responsibilities and duties and everything concerning it. The worst of this all is still dealing with Exo Stations core" he started explaining.

From the inner pocket of his leather jacket, he pulled out a small globe of what Chanyeol thought it was titanium.

He tapped twice on the surface and a hologram map came out.

"The core is a place which is not so dangerous per se, but if it's in changing times like the ones we're in, then it can be. And I mean deathly dangerous" he continued pointing out an imprecise somewhere in the holographic map.

"Baekhyun know exactly what he's going to do about this and how it can be not so easy. The point in all this is that this is the exact reason why he doesn’t want to be deeply tight to nobody. Because he knows that something wrong can happens almost any time. And as you already know, he hasn't been in love for, like, years. And the last person he loved was exactly his master" he explained sighing deeply and putting away the sphere.

"As if this wouldn't be enough of sad stories and shady past, he committed a crime and for it he has to be prosecuted. And Minister Lee didn't seem to be so keen on going easy on him" he ended, shrugging his shoulders.

Chanyeol mumbled a bit.

"So what?" he asked in the end, looking in the eyes both of them.

The situation wasn’t so bad as he originally thought.

There still were possibilities to solve everything.

It wasn’t the end of anything.

Jondae rose an eyebrow.

"Park, if you are joking about this..." he started but Chanyeol cut him off immediately, not wanting to deal with these stupid things anymore.

"Not joking at all. But maybe you're making a big deal about something that it can be easily solved" he interrupted him and without waiting for their reply, he added: "I want Baekhyun to be happy too, okay? And as you will do, I want to protect him at any cost, also putting my life on stake. We won’t let anything bad happen to him, right? And about committing a crime, I suppose you don't know so much about intergalactic laws, or so it seems. It was self-defense, he won't take a single day for it. Obviously dealing with all the regrets that come with it is a totally different thing but, hey, everyone can live with them" he said, shrugging his shoulders and smiling softly.

"You're not making it too easy, Chanyeol?" Minseok asked but there's a smile adorning his face.

Jondae was almost fascinated by the smile on his boyfriend's pretty face.

Chanyeol shook his head.

"I'll go to the end of the universe and back if it means being able to see Baekhyun's happy smile" he said putting a hand on his heart.

Jondae flashed him a smile, the really first one since they met.

"Oh boy, you're so deep in this shit, officer" he added but he was still smirking.

And he said it without any negative thoughts.

Chanyeol blushed and gazed away.

"I just want him to be happy" he concluded and Jondae laughed.

"Sure, sure. And him being happy included also caressing his hair and share heartfelt kisses?" he asked making Chanyeol blushing furiously.

"Stop teasing him, babe. Do I have to remind you how you were the first time we kissed? Or the first time we slept together?" he asked and the one blushing was Jondae, sending strange stares to his boyfriend.

Chanyeol smiled fondly seeing them like this, small bickering and patting each other shoulders or knees.

"You're so cute together" he ended up saying and earning a gleeful stare from Minseok and a scolding one for Jondae.

"Don't test my patience, Park. I'm being grateful to you because I saw that Baekhyun is better when you're around. He's less stressed and more joyful. But don't test me, officer, cause when it come to my boyfriend, I'm super protective" he added and Chanyeol nodded smiling again.

"No worries, but could you please stop using my last name? There's still a long way to go and I'm tired of 'Park'... Just Chanyeol is fine" he said and Jondae smiled.

"Sure, if this is okay with your precious officer honor" he said and Chanyeol smiled sadly.

He felt Minseok's stare on his face but he didn't even try to not faking it.

"I don't know what you think about officer and military, but I'm not that kind of person. Never was and never will be" he said softly, passing a hand through his hair.

Jondae was saying something but Minseok spoke promptly.

"It's better if you sleep a bit, Chanyeol. Baek took away a lot of resources tonight. Try to rest" he started and Chanyeol sighed before nodding and going inside the tent where Baekhyun was still asleep.

Chanyeol smiled fondly, laying down next to him and caressing briefly his hair.

"Sleep tight, Baekhyun" he ended leaning in and kissing him on the forehead.

Next morning came too quick.

When Chanyeol woke up his head was killing him, and he felt like he hadn't had enough sleep, eyelids feeling heavy and that drowsiness embracing him whole.

Baekhyun was not near him but he could hear him outside joking with Jondae about something Minseok said.

When Chanyeol exited the tent, everyone got silent.

The first to talk was Minseok.

"Good morning, Chanyeol. Thank you for appearing, you saved me" he greeted him and Chanyeol looked shocked.

"What are you doing to Minseok? Hope nothing funny, because I'll stand for him" he retorted looking towards Baekhyun and Jondae.

They both smiled amused.

"Oh, so there's a Minseok’s protection squad and I didn't know about that? How come since I'm his boyfriend?" he asked him, smirking and sitting up from where he was sitting.

Chanyeol came closer, standing up in his all height.

"You know, Jondae, if I was you I wouldn't challenge _Chanyeollie_ like this" Minseok said laughing and patting slightly at Chanyeol's arm, confidently.

Chanyeol blushed instantly at the nickname and Baekhyun's eyes grew larger.

Jondae inspected his boyfriend's face before laughing.

"He's like a puppy and we all know that puppies bark but don't bite" he added and Chanyeol smiled.

"Are you trying me out, Jondae? I can reveal some surprises you won't expect" he retorted, huge smile appearing slowly in his face.

"Oh, sure. You're so innocent and sweet that I don't even care about you putting up a fight with me" Jondae continued and Chanyeol nodded slightly.

"Perfect, if you aren't worried let's challenge to something. I'll leave the choice to you" he declared and he saw Minseok's eyes shining.

"Oh, a challenge! Sounds good!" he exclaimed but Baekhyun was worried.

"Guys, don't want to ruin all your fun time and so on, but you know we have to go, right?" he interjected and Minseok smiled, nodding.

"Sure, Baek. We'll leave it for tonight" he concluded and Baekhyun was more worried than before.

Jondae and Chanyeol nodded to each other, smile not leaving their face neither for a second.

Chanyeol felt tired, but he knew that what Baekhyun needed the most in that moment was light feelings and joyful atmosphere.

Being grumpy and tired wasn't good for anybody.

The day passed relatively quickly.

They went as down towards the center until they could.

Baekhyun was quiet, sharing words or small remarks only if prompted directly and Chanyeol was well aware that the reason was the vicinity to the core.

Moreover, he also didn’t tell a single thing about the kiss they shared the night before.

And Chanyeol didn’t feel like bringing it up either.

They reach what Baekhyun defined their last stop before everything and Chanyeol felt his headache becoming stronger than that morning.

"Are you okay?" Minseok asked tilting his head toward Chanyeol when Jondae and Baekhyun were moving around, preparing their dinner.

"Just a small headache, don't worry" he said softly but before he could realize it, Minseok's cold fingers were on his temple, checking if there was fever.

"It's so soothing" Chanyeol whispered involuntarily, leaning on the contact of the cold.

"Hey, you're burning!" he pointed out, pushing aside Chanyeol's bangs from his forehead and placing his palm on it.

"Sometimes it happens. Tomorrow I'll be fine. Don't make a fuss, please. I don't want Baekhyun to worry about this" he whispered again, enjoying the cold feeling of Minseok's hand.

"But..." he started but Chanyeol numbly shook his head.

"No buts, Minseok. Please" he pleaded and the man in front of him nodded not so convinced.

They stared at each other for a moment and then Jondae voice came closer.

"Everything's fine?" he asked worried but Chanyeol was already on his feet, smiling, slowly pushing away Minseok’s hand.

"Obviously. We have a deal to set" he said ignoring the silent protests Minseok was launching him.

"So what are we challenging to?" he asked forcing his smile brighter.

His head was killing him but a deal was a deal and he still had a pride and honor to defend.

"Drinking? How much do you drink, officer?" he asked and Chanyeol laughed amused.

"Are you sure you want to start this with me? I haven't got drunk in ages, Jondae, and not because I'm not drinking" he pointed out almost laughing.

Minseok was trying to say that maybe it wasn’t exactly the best idea, but Jondae was already nodding.

“Fine by me, Chanyeol. I bet we will enjoy it a bit” he ended, smug smile still fixed on his face.

Minseok wasn’t so convinced, but he went with it, auto proclaiming himself as the judge.

“Baek, do you want to join too?” he asked to the other man which was silent until that moment.

Baekhyun stayed silent for a moment before nodding slightly.

“Maybe it will help me to relax a bit” he decided in the end and Chanyeol rose an eyebrow.

He was almost asking him if everything was fine, when Jondae hugged the shorter man with overjoy.

“It has been ages! Finally we will drink together again!” he exclaimed and Baekhyun smiled softly, avoiding Chanyeol’s stare.

Chanyeol sighed shortly and then forced back the smile.

Everything would be fine until Baekhyun was fine.

They sat together and started drinking slowly, telling stories about past drinking nights.

It was pleasant.

Chanyeol almost felt as fine as when he still had time to sat with Kyungsoo and drink all night long without thinking about work problems or life duties.

Somehow it was better because he fast realized that Baekhyun was a light drinker.

In less than half an hour, he was already tipsy and a little bit to euphoric.

Chanyeol exchanged a worried stare with Minseok who just gave him a smile and a nod.

If Minseok wasn’t worried, neither was Chanyeol.

He told them some funny stories of his past or experience he had being in the Library.

Suddenly, he started to be a bit grumpy and pouted, rosy cheeks and pink lips pulled slightly down.

Chanyeol thought he was unbelievably cute.

“After all these years, I didn’t think that I got to finally met Chanyeol like this. Not when everything is already so fucked up. When I’m so fucked up” Baekhyun ended up saying leaning his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“Don’t say like this, Baek. Everything is solvable. We will find a solution” Minseok whispered but Baekhyun shook his head, without detaching from Chanyeol.

“You’re oh so wrong, _hyung_. Even if I manage to deal with the core, there’s still Minjun and everything I’ve done” he continued and Chanyeol finished his glass in a one go, before speaking.

“You’re also wrong, Baekhyun. If you think that I’ll let you be processed for something which was clearly self-defense, you don’t know me at all” he pointed out and Baekhyun laughed soundly, patting his own knee.

“Sure, sure, officer. Because you stand a chance against Minjun, obviously” he added and Chanyeol signed Minseok to fill his glass once again.

“It’s not just a matter regarding Minister Lee. It’s in the intergalactic laws…” he started, watching Minseok pouring the blue liquid in his glass.

Baekhyun didn’t even let him finish the sentence.

“I think you don’t get the point. Minjun want me dead. He doesn’t give a single fuck about laws or whatever else” he declared, asking to Minseok for more alcohol but at the man refusal, Baekhyun slightly pouted again.

“And I think you don’t get it either. I won’t leave him do something, _anything_ , to you. Not with everything you already went through” he whispered, voice warm and conceited.

Baekhyun pulled out of his shoulder and looked at him like he just said something offensive.

“That’s _oh so kind_ of you, Park. Because once outside here you still will be with me, caring of something that doesn’t belong to your life” declared and his tone was almost angry.

Chanyeol decided to confront him directly.

It was the right moment to letting him know what Chanyeol thought about all of this and maybe also getting to know what Baekhyun himself thought about it.

Chanyeol keep his stare in Baekhyun’s before replying steadily: “I already told you. I’ll be with you until you will send me away”.

Baekhyun didn’t even flinched.

“What if I ask you to leave right now?” he asked immediately.

Chanyeol’s eyes grew larger, astonished and he could feel the air freezing around them.

Did he push too much and this was the result?

“Do you want me to go?” he managed to say, even if his voice cracked slightly on the end.

Both Minseok and Jondae went silent, waiting for Baekhyun’s reply.

There was a moment of silence before Baekhyun shook his head.

“No, you drive me crazy and I don’t know why or how you creep in my head and heart like this but at least these last moments I want you here” he said in the end, leaning toward Chanyeol and using his laps as cushion.

Chanyeol wanted to add something, explaining every little feeling he was having in that moment, but Baekhyun was already asleep.

He dropped the act, a tired smile finally showing on his face and his eyes slowly closing in pain.

Jondae was way more tipsy and dizzy than him and barely registered the change in his expression, pouring himself more to drink, but Minseok was already near him, looking worried.

“I’m fine, Minseok. Thank you for your concern” he murmured, slowly caressing Baekhyun’s hair.

“You shouldn’t be drinking so much with that fever” Minseok commented but Chanyeol was already shaking his head.

“I think I won’t have to drink anymore. It seems that Jondae is already at his limit” he pointed out and Minseok looked at his boyfriend, smiling fondly.

“He’s always so cocky but it’s just a convenient façade. He’s one of the sweetest persons in the whole Exo Station” he added, still smiling.

Chanyeol smiled too, finally asking him something personal thanks to the warm comfort of the alcohol.

“I didn’t even ask you what you do outside here. I mean, you surely have a work, family, something…” he started and Minseok laughed shortly.

“We have, yes, both works and family. Not that we are particularly bonded with them, but we have it. And regarding work, Jondae is a model and I am the CEO of a well-known bank” he replied smiling toward Jondae who was starting to doze off, leaning on the wall beyond him.

Chanyeol was pleasantly amazed.

He started curling Baekhyun’s hair between his fingers, already hearing the man’s protest the next day.

“A model and a CEO? It seems to be a fairytale” he observed but Minseok shook his head.

“Not as much one would think. I can’t absolutely complaint about Jondae because I really love him more than my whole life and I’m positive that it’s the same for him, but we had a lot of difficult moments and not always it was flowery and sweets” he added and Chanyeol nodded slightly.

“It’s right. Love should be imperfect and have his not so great point too” he murmured, shrugging his shoulder and the other smiled.

“And, just for letting you know, I didn’t follow any AI suggestion in order to find Jondae. We just… met and loved and fought and loved again” he ended and Chanyeol smiled widely, this time without any forcing.

“It’s so cute, really. Even if Jondae would slap me if he would hear me” commented and Minseok laughed again.

“For sure but just because he’s embarrassed. He’s not so keen on showing his real feeling when he’s awkwardly put in a situation with strangers” he said as an explanation but Chanyeol smiled awkwardly too.

“I’m the same, usually, so it’s not that I can really say something about it. Just, I hope that maybe someday he won’t consider me as _stranger_ as he considers me right now”.

Minseok slightly patted his shoulder.

“Don’t worry. He’s already opening up to you. Otherwise he wouldn’t have proposed something like this. Jondae can be really talkative when he drinks too much and if he doesn’t trust you, certainly he doesn’t invite you to drink with him” he explained and Chanyeol smiled a bit.

“So, there’s still hope that someday, outside here, we can manage to drink something together” he ended and Minseok nodded, smiling in return.

They stayed silent for a while and then Minseok told him to go sleep a bit, for recovering also the fever.

Chanyeol laughed shortly.

“But you also sleep sometimes or…?” he asked him but the other was already shaking his head.

“Don’t even start it, Chanyeol. I don’t need much sleep and I’m the older here so you have to follow my orders too” he interrupted and Chanyeol realized that he was way too tired to even reply or complaining about it.

“I owe you, Minseok. Thank you” he finally said, putting down the empty glass and lifting Baekhyun without waking him up.

“See you both in the morning” Minseok greeted, slowly waving his hand.

Chanyeol barely managed to lay down Baekhyun and himself and he was already sleeping.

As he said, the next day his fever and his headache were both long forgotten.

He felt strangely more alive than the recent days and he was more than decided to finally go all the way to the core and finally prove to Baekhyun that he wasn’t just fooling around and neither planned to sold them out just in the end.

When he woke up, Baekhyun was still asleep and exiting the tent he also found out that also Jondae was still sleeping, leaving Chanyeol and Minseok alone once again.

“Morning” Chanyeol greeted yawning and Minseok’s stare was immediately on him.

“How are you feeling today?” he asked, concern sipping through his words.

Chanyeol smiled brightly, thumping up.

“Never been better” added and Minseok sighed deeply, smiling too.

“That’s great. Glad to know that it wasn’t nothing durable” the shorter commented and Chanyeol laughed shortly.

“Usually I don’t have time to have cold or fever, so a night is all I can take to recover. No more no less” he supplied but the other’s stare was already on him.

“And then you ask me if I rest properly. Nice life you’re living. It must be hard being an officer” Minseok commented but Chanyeol was quickly shaking his head.

“Not so hard. Only with rigorous terms” he was saying but a small voice, distracted him making his voice fading at the end of the sentence.

“Must be nice having this kind of leisure. More I listen to your story, more I think you’re truly blessed with a marvelous life, officer” Baekhyun said leaving the tent and being strangely up before Jondae.

Chanyeol was still elaborating a reply, when Minseok spoke.

“Well, it seems to me that this kind of _blessing_ is passing onto you too, Baek, seeing the amount of sleep hours you’re having these days”.

Baekhyun’s blush was almost immediate.

“ _Hyung_ , I think that it’s not…” he started but Minseok shook again his head.

“No, you listen Baek. I don’t care what will happen after we find the core and we fix this thing going on with Exo Station plus I’m your friend, but _Chanyeollie_ didn’t do anything bad to be treated like this. He has his own set of problem while them being completely different from yours or mine. And it doesn’t give you the permission to treat him like this. It’s clear that he’s doing all of this for you and only you, so quit it, won’t you?” he said, not moving his stare from Baekhyun’s face.

Baekhyun was astonished for a second and then shift his stare to Chanyeol, briefly, before moving again to the floor.

“Sorry” he whispered and Chanyeol smiled brightly.

“Don’t worry. It’s not so rough as Minseok said…” he started but being stopped by the shorter instantly.

“Ah, you quit it too! Why are you always so kind and gentle? If Jondae spoke to me as Baekhyun did right now, I would surely slap him!” he added and the last member of the improvised crew woke up, hearing his name.

“What did I do this time?” he asked promptly, worrying about Minseok rising his voice tone.

“Nothing, babe, continue to sleep” he whispered but Jondae was wide awake and so willing to know what they were talking about.

Baekhyun sighed and then spoke to Jondae.

“ _Hyung_ was scolding me for being too rude with Chanyeol” he started saying and Jondae was already nodding.

“Chanyeol is such a kind teddy bear and he’s here only for you. So at least treat him kindly?” he observed and Chanyeol rose an eyebrow.

“Guys, that’s fine, really. I’m a grown-up man and nothing of this can kill me. Aren’t you worrying too much?” he asked, knitting his fingers in his hair, making it messier.

He didn’t expect that kind of treatment from the two men.

“Fine, I’m sorry. Chanyeol, just a few days and everything will be over so you won’t have to stand me anymore” Baekhyun ended, earning himself some frustrated sighs from Minseok and Jondae.

Chanyeol went silent for a moment before lifting up from where he was sitting and staring at Baekhyun.

He was clearly pissed off and Minseok was almost following him.

Baekhyun didn’t understand anything of him and his feeling.

Or maybe he was just pretending to not understand, and that was way worse than Chanyeol thought.

He wanted to scream at the world that he didn’t have to _stand_ Baekhyun, because he loved him and loved his company.

Because he fell in love with him so much ago that almost felt like ages more than merely weeks.

But then Chanyeol deeply sighed before speaking.

“Whatever you prefer, Baekhyun. I’m here only for you and I made myself clear several times. Now, if we want to move instead of wasting time…” he stated, his voice harder than usual and no traces of his well-known softness and moving in order to retrieve his things and he heard Minseok sighing too.

From there, it was silence.

Completely and utterly silence for the whole route that day.

The only moment they knew something felt suddenly different, Jondae said something breaking the silence for the first time.

“We are here” were the only words and they all nodded.

The air felt different.

It was almost fresh, like sea breeze, being it almost impossible being in the center of Exo Station.

At the end of the street there was a dim light tending to bluish.

“Caution” Minseok whispered proceeding before the other three, hand already on his gun.

When they reached the end, they fast forgot both guns and worries.

They were standing in front of a mercury sea, sparkling silver and blue, dazzling like no other things Chanyeol had never seen in his life.

“It’s beautiful” he said in awe, realizing only later that the words weren’t only his mind but also left his lips.

Minseok nodded, together with Jondae who had his mouth slightly opened in astonishment.

Baekhyun moved slowly toward the waves of mercury but he stopped seeing someone coming from the sea.

He was tall, even if not as tall as Chanyeol, his hair was dark and his eyes the same silvery blue of the ocean.

He was smiling but they were intimidated by his presence.

“I suppose you’re Byun” he stated once he was near Baekhyun that, unable to move, didn’t move back like Minseok and Jondae did.

At contrary, Chanyeol moved a step further, nearing Baekhyun.

Baekhyun nodded slightly.

“And you are?” he asked shortly, voice trembling softly.

“Junmyeon, keeper of Exo Core” he replied and Baekhyun nodded slightly.

“I heard so much stories about you from my former master” he commented and Junmyeon shook slightly his head

“I hoped for a long, long time that a new Gatekeeper would appear. I’m glad that it’s you, Baekhyun” said smiling and tilting his head.

Baekhyun smiled too.

“There’s something happening here, right? I mean, problems with Exo Station are showing also on the surface” he explained but Junmyeon was already nodding.

“I hope you don’t come here just for stating the obvious” he retorted, this time annoyed by something Chanyeol wasn’t able to catch.

“Obviously no, but I’m here to find a solution” he declared making Junmyeon laugh.

“That’s so cute of you, boy. There’s no solution at this. Humans have forgotten way too early the fundaments of Exo Station, so Exo Core started to create anomalies to make them remember, without any apparent success. So, it decided to _eliminate_ them” he explained, leaving the quartet speechless.

“Come again?” asked Chanyeol who was the first to process the news.

“Officer Park, I suppose. Nice to see you here. You’re here for Minjun or for Baekhyun this time?” he asked and Chanyeol lifted his eyebrow.

“ _This time_?” he asked immediately and Junmyeon laughed.

“This already happened already four time in the past. With Byuns and Parks. So I’m asking you, are you here for military purpose or to help a friend?” he explained and Chanyeol felt all the eyes staring at him.

“For Baekhyun and for him only. Minister Lee just put me on his traces first, but then I decided to follow only to protect and help Baekhyun” he replied without even having to think about it.

Junmyeon smirked a little.

“That’s great even if it’s not sufficient to stop what’s happening” he finally declared.

“And what do we have to do to make it stop? Why is proceeding so fast?” Minseok asked, stepping near Baekhyun, followed by Jondae.

Junmyeon smiled lightly.

“It seems you brought good friends with you, Baekhyun” he commented and Baekhyun nodded.

“I’m doing my best. Now, will you explain us what we can do?” he said, smiling too.

Junmyeon explained them that Exo Station was founded of feelings.

Sensations and feelings were what made Exo Station grow or perish.

And recently humans weren’t feeling as much as they did in the past century.

Chanyeol thought immediately at how impersonal and cold everything seemed to be outside and how relationships were dictated by AI and as society wasn’t so fan of music, literature and every form of art.

Baekhyun playing the piano was for Chanyeol his first time ever listening to a real instrument being played by a human.

Jondae was almost commenting something about not being true when Chanyeol nodded slightly.

“Indeed, it’s being almost sterile the world these times” he added and Junmyeon was grateful that someone gave him some credit.

“And since I’m the keeper of the Core, for the moment I agree with its decisions about Exo Station. I don’t have any reason for keeping it as it is” he ended and Minseok wanted to comment but from the opposite side of the big silvery beach-like scenario, appeared Minister Lee with some troupes.

“Finally we’re here too. I didn’t expect you to close off all the communication, officer Park. We will discuss it with your father, later, when all of these idiocies are over” he said, smirking, but Chanyeol, as also Minseok and Jondae, was already pulling out their gun.

“I won’t let you do it your way this time, Minister. Not when Exo Station and Baekhyun’s life is on stake” he stated, aiming at Minister Lee, in front of him.

“So you decided to trust Baek-ah’s words? Such a pity…” he started and Chanyeol saw Baekhyun trembling at the sound of the nickname.

Maybe it was the one that his master used with him?

“I won’t let you hurt him once again” Chanyeol spat out, almost forgetting the real reason why they were there, that Minseok and Jondae were beyond him, that Baekhyun himself was there listening to what he was saying.

“So he managed to fool you too, Park. I thought you were a mindful and righteous officer, not a hopeless romantic” he continued, but Chanyeol was already advancing toward him.

“He could also fool me, Minister. It doesn’t change the fact that I cherish him more than my life” he whispered, not so low as he would, letting everyone know his feelings for the gatekeeper.

Minister Lee laughed.

“You’re an idiot, Park. It’s obvious that I won’t let him live. He’s too much trouble for me” he spat out ordering his men to start capturing Baekhyun and killing all the others.

There were some shots, Minseok killed two of them and Jondae other one, leaving at Chanyeol the last two.

They seemed to be trained for this more than a model and a banker but it wasn’t the right place to make comments about abilities.

Not when Chanyeol heard another shot and before even knowing what he was doing, he tackled Baekhyun pushing him aside.

The pain was greater than everything else Chanyeol felt in his whole life.

He touched slightly his left shoulder, feeling blood between his finger and pressing with the palm of his hand, hoping it would suffice to stop the blood.

He barely felt another shot and saw Minister Lee going down as the other men before him and he couldn’t quite registered that, before dying, he shot again hurting Chanyeol again a little bit near the neck but on the same shoulder.

There were hands that weren’t his pushing on the wounds and then there were words that he couldn’t hear.

It couldn’t be ending like this.

Chanyeol didn’t properly say to Baekhyun that he loved him.

He didn’t ask him to play once again for him or to brew that coffee one more time.

The only thing he could do before passing out was whispering toward the one that seemed more like Baekhyun’s figure at his misty vision, a small but heartfelt “I’m sorry”.

It was cold and too sparkling white for his taste.

He couldn’t feel anything.

No pain, true, but also neither the feel of his hands or feet.

He wondered if he wasn’t dead.

It was the only possibility.

But then a voice spoke in his head.

“It took you so long to arrive here, Park. We were wondering if we had to wait much longer”.

He laughed ironically, before asking questions.

“Who are you?” he called out and the voice stilled.

“Exo Core, they call us. Or Majesty for others. It depends. We created and sustained Exo Station for centuries” the voice replied and Chanyeol laughed to himself.

He was definitely hallucinating.

He was surely dead and this was a step before the non-existence.

“Come on, you can do better than that. Just tell me that I’m going to die and let’s end it here” he commented.

“You can’t die here, you know? Didn’t you promise to someone to go drink with them once outside there?” the voice asked and Chanyeol felt a smile forming on his lips.

He wanted to know Minseok and Jondae more.

Asking them more about their life and their everything.

Maybe becoming also friends.

Jondae would be too annoying for Kyungsoo, but maybe Minseok would find him interesting?

The voice spoke again.

“And you have to prove _that brat_ that you won’t leave him to go back to your previous life. That you will love him until the end of this universe and beyond” the voice supplied and Chanyeol smiled again.

Never in his life he felt happier than he was in those weeks with Baekhyun.

Baekhyun was like his light, guiding his path and illuminating the darkest days.

And Chanyeol wanted to protect him, to love him, to cherish him with everything he got.

“So, we’re asking you, Park Chanyeol, do you want to live?” they asked again and Chanyeol nodded slightly.

“Obviously yes. I have still so much to do, to give” he replied immediately.

There was a distant laugh.

“Don’t prove us wrong. Because in you lie the future of Exo Station” it ended and in an instant Chanyeol felt again all the pain, returning in the real world, coughing a bit too hard, trying to breathe straight once again.

His field vision was immediately filled by Minseok, but he still felt a weight on his stomach and the sensation of being hugged was firmly present.

“Welcome back” Minseok said, smiling, even if he was worried sick and his hand were stained with what probably was Chanyeol’s blood.

Before he could reply, the weight on his chest moved and his field vision was filled by Baekhyun’s face, tears in his eyes, ready to spill in any moment.

“Hey” Chanyeol whispered, lifting a hand to wipe away the single tear that escaped.

Baekhyun leant on it before speaking.

“You’re such an idiot!” he started and Chanyeol tried to defend himself, but Baekhyun’s words started flowing like he couldn’t hold them in anymore.

“What were you thinking, you stupid officer! Not only once, but twice! And for covering me of all the people! I treated you the worst to scare you away but you stuck till the end! I hate you!” he exclaimed, more tears spilling and Chanyeol smiled softly.

“That’s okay. I’ll do it every time needed, Baekhyun. I promised you to bring you out alive” he answered, voice barely audible and Baekhyun shook his head.

“Not risking your life, you moron! What would I say to you family or friends if you died? _He did it because of me, a stranger with too many problems_?” he started again but Chanyeol was tired, too tired and the pain on his shoulder was still too present to listen to the idiocies than Baekhyun kept spouting.

“Would you stop it?” he asked, rising slightly his voice and Baekhyun went immediately quiet.

“I saved your life because I want you to live. And because I love you, if it’s not clear already. You’re not a stranger with too many problems for his own good. You’re Baekhyun the man I fell in love with. And I don’t care if you feel something back or not, I just want you to have a real life outside here. I don’t want anything back because you don’t owe me anything” he said staring at Baekhyun and then shifting his gaze away, feeling the sting of tears prickling behind his eyes.

There was a moment of silence and then Minseok saved both of them.

“You have to rest now. At least for some hours and then we will be going back to the surface world” he said and Chanyeol nodded slightly, closing his eyes and drifting quickly to sleep.

When he woke up again, the pain in his shoulder was diminished and someone, probably Minseok, wrapped it with soft bandages.

He exited the tent where he was, finding himself near the mercury sea once again.

There was only Junmyeon but Chanyeol wasn’t so keen on talking in that moment, so he just sat near almost at the beginning of the sea, the sand seemed to be diamond dust.

He felt someone approaching from behind but he didn’t have the strength to turn around and see who he was.

Two hands placed on his back, lightly almost imperceptibly, and even before hearing the voice, Chanyeol knew it was Baekhyun.

“I’m really glad I came to meet you, Chanyeol” he said and Chanyeol nodded softly.

“It wasn’t a long ride, but hope it was at least bearable” was the only answer he was able to whisper, holding back every other feeling he felt rumbling inside in that moment.

“I…” Baekhyun started but then he changed thought and Chanyeol felt him nod.

“It was almost a pleasure” he ended up saying and Chanyeol nodded too.

Baekhyun was avoiding the subject and Chanyeol knew why.

It hurt but he was still glad they managed to meet and pass some time together.

And when they would separate, everything would be back to normal too.

His own life and Baekhyun’s would divide in order to return back to each way.

He didn’t want to impose himself on Baekhyun nor to force his feelings on him.

He was just glad that everything would be fine, somehow.

Minseok arrived and told them that a friend of them, a certain Sehun, had secured an exit for them, easier and faster than the one they came from, just a dozen days back.

Chanyeol nodded, making his way again to the tent, starting to pack, aided by a strangely silent Jondae.

He didn’t ask anything and neither did Chanyeol.

They worked in silence and in the same way was all the way up to the city.

Baekhyun was always asleep before Chanyeol could even speak to him, stress finally releasing from his body.

Not that Chanyeol actually had something to say.

He just wanted to go home and start back with his own life.

It was the last night before they finally returned to their own lives, when Baekhyun instead of going to sleep immediately, sat near Chanyeol.

“I’m sorry” he started and Chanyeol noted that he had a bottle of something alcoholic in hand.

He stayed silent, waiting for the man to continue.

“I tried so hard to push you away that I can’t be any different, even now” he added slowly, drinking a bit from the bottle and then offering it to Chanyeol.

He took it, emptying it without thinking it twice.

“And you still want to push me away, or…?” he trailed off but Baekhyun’s stare was already on his face, studying him.

They stared at each other for who know how much time, before Baekhyun leant in, kissing his cheek.

He was pushing away but Chanyeol pulled him in for a real kiss.

Like that night that felt too many nights ago, he loved the plush touch of Baekhyun’s lips on his.

And his sweet taste, and how he opened to him, moaning softly at the contact, licking and sucking his tongue.

When Chanyeol finally pulled away, slightly biting his lower lip, Baekhyun’s eyes were glassy and dark.

“You make me go crazy, Chanyeol. When I’m with you I cannot think straight” he started and Chanyeol shifted his gaze away.

He was already saying that he was sorry, when Baekhyun smiled beautifully.

“But I think that I love you too. Even if I don’t know what it will be of me or you, outside here. It creeps me out and I’m afraid of what life will be from now on, but I have the feeling that maybe, _maybe_ , since it’s you we are talking about, everything will be fine” he finally said and Chanyeol felt his cheeks and ears catching fire, eyes growing larger.

His stare finally met Baekhyun’s.

Did he hear correctly?

Was Baekhyun saying that he was in love with him?

That he had feelings for Chanyeol?

“Are you…?” he started but Baekhyun this time was faster than him.

“Once outside here, do you want to go out with me?” he asked and Chanyeol nodded immediately, fearing it was a dream or Baekhyun had any second thoughts.

And then almost at the same moment he remembered something.

“Actually…” he started, making Baekhyun worried, looking at him afraid of his words.

“I wanted to ask you to move in with me, since your place is no good for a whole set of reason” he added and Baekhyun stared at him perplexed.

“You can bring your piano and kitchen, obviously. And all the books and vintage things too” he stated nodding and already projecting everything.

When Baekhyun remained silent he went quiet too.

Did he exaggerate?

Moving too fast for Baekhyun to follow?

“Or you don’t want to?” he asked, worried.

Baekhyun stared at him an instant before opening up in a smile.

The most bright and sincere smile Chanyeol had ever seen on Baekhyun’s face.

“It would be perfect” he said, smiling fondly and caressing Chanyeol’s cheek.

He smiled back, leaning in to steal a small kiss.

Once they went outside, all of them (but mostly Chanyeol and Baekhyun) had to reply to a lot of questions about what happened, especially regarding Minister Lee and Baekhyun’s former master murder.

Somehow, and without telling the whole story, they managed to come out clean.

Chanyeol maintained his work, earning instead a promotion due to the service and the knowledge he had of Exo Station in tactical and military level, starting his own campaign to promote new level of entertainment outside work and rediscover of ancient art like music and dance.

Baekhyun kept his work as gatekeeper of the Old Library but with a totally different way.

He put his knowledge at people service, helping others.

Books weren’t only protected as something sacred but finally their contents gained relevance too, helping people understand better not only Exo Station but their own story too.

Chanyeol also came to know the last member of the strange group of friends Baekhyun had, Sehun.

Oh Sehun was in a word _hot_.

Tall almost as Chanyeol was, physically perfect, toned, styled. His pretty face was perfect too and his perfect hair were always on point.

The only thing that one couldn’t expect?

He was a huge nerd and a dork.

He was an IT technician (also the one who cabled the part toward Exo Core that weren’t covered by the connection) and he loved fluffy things.

Inviting also Kyungsoo and Jongin, they went out altogether several times already, having more fun than anybody of them actually could expect.

Minseok and Jondae were so proud of seeing the group enjoy themselves so much, but above everything else, they were happy that Baekhyun was finally serene.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun also moved in together.

At the beginning wasn’t easy, trying to fit together two lives completely different and coming from two opposite environments, but they loved each other so much that everything that life threw at them, they fought and overcame it.

Sometimes Chanyeol was a bit too precise on little things and sometimes Baekhyun was too messy.

But Chanyeol never felt his house so much _home_ like that.

And he never felt so happy to return to it, when Baekhyun was waiting for him, filling the air with sweet melodies, delicious smells and laughter.


End file.
